Slaves to the DJ & out of Control
by locurabella
Summary: And you thought Chris was trouble. Full summary inside. NH RH BL Complete with an ALT. Ending
1. Chapter 1

****

If you read my A/N on passive, I commented that I had this random fic stuck on my mind. Well the idea hasn't left, and I decided to write it. It's going to be short though, like 10 chapters top; unlike my other fics. This is another twist on Haley coming back from tour. I know, another one? But I don't think anyone has wrote something like this. Continuing, this takes place after the Halloween dance, except

Chris was never called so Nathan technically kissed Haley.

So Rachel is the new girl, and has beef with Brooke already. One day Haley meets Rachel and they hit it off. They become great friends; too great that in Nathan's opinion it's bugging him. He becomes jealous because instead of Haley fighting for his love, she's hanging out with Rachel. In that point instead of Haley doing the chasing, it's now Nathan. Oh and Rachel's a lesbian still in the closet and has a crush on a certain blonde. Let the drama begin:

----------------------

"Can you believe that bitch?" Brooke asked fuming, while she kept pacing around the small living room. "Goes in and takes Lucas away from me! Right when I was going to dance when him. Better yet, before I got my groove on."

"Groove?" Haley chuckled at the furious brunette. Brooke turned to Haley.

"Want me to say before I fucked him then?" Brooke asked. Haley looked at her in disgust. They were talking about her best friend after all. The person that accepted the whole non exclusive crap.

"Groove it is" Haley answered. Brooke groaned frustrated then sat beside Haley.

"Known her for 4 days and I already hate her" Brooke said coldly.

"Who is she anyways?" Haley asked. Ever since the Halloween dance, all she heard was bitch this and bitch that. Haley had no clue who this bitch was, according to Brooke.

"Rachel Gatina. She just transferred here from hell" Brooke answered. Haley laughed again. Had to love Brooke Davis when she's bashing someone.

"I'm positive Lucas only danced with her to get you jealous. I mean, notice the way you are constantly around him. He think's you're bipolar. One minute you're sweet to him and the next you're ignoring him and hanging with a crowd of horny guys" Haley replied.

"It's not my fault! He's the one that cant be trusted" Brooke answered.

"Fine" Haley said defeated. There was no winning the conversation.

"So, have you confronted Nathan about the kiss?" Brooke asked. Haley sighed.

"I tried, but he just blew me off. I'm going to take the kiss as part of the moment" Haley answered.

"Moment spomoment. You don't kiss someone if you don't like them or want to get in their pants" Brooke replied.

"That makes me feel better" Haley sarcastically said.

"You're welcome. Now talking about kissing, I'm going to visit Lucas. Before that whore takes him first. See you later tutorgirl" Brooke said and shortly left the apartment, leaving Haley alone.

"What to do?" Haley said to herself. For the moment she felt somewhat gloomy. The only friends she had for the moment were Lucas, Brooke and the river court guys. Shopping, popped to her mind. She laughed at the idea, thanking Brooke. Since she began to live with her, now when she felt sad, had the urge to buy pants to make her feel better. To the mall, Haley left.

------------

"I wouldn't get those" a redhead from behind said. Haley stared at the jeans than at her.

"Why?" Haley asked. They were regular, flared jeans. What was the problem?

"Because they make the midsection look like you're pregnant. For someone with your body, I say buy the low rise jeans" she replied, now aside Haley.

"Me in those types of jeans? I don't think so" Haley said beginning to walk away. Rachel followed behind her.

"Why not? I will kill to have your legs" Rachel replied. Haley turned around and looked up to down at redhead.

"I will kill to have your stomach" Haley answered. Rachel chuckled then grabbed a pair of low rise jeans and handed them to Haley.

"Try these on. You'll love them" Rachel said. Haley chuckled along, then stepped into the changing room, while Rachel waiting outside.

"I'm Rachel Gatina by the way" Rachel replied from outside.

"So you're the infamous Rachel, I heard of so much" Haley answered.

"Infamous? What have you heard?" Rachel asked curiously. Haley shortly opened the door, revealing her in the new jeans.

"Had a clash with Brooke. Hitted on her boyfriend. Ring a bell?" Haley asked, as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Oh, the Tommy Lee look-alike? Please, I only danced with him, and may of kissed him" Rachel confessed.

"Whatever you say…you're right. I love theses jeans. I'm Haley by the way" Haley replied. Rachel stared at her. Those jeans did look good on her.

"Well Haley, I suggest you buy those jeans then" Rachel grinned.

"Will do" Haley answered, then closed the door to change. After buying several clothes, Haley had a great time with her new friend. They had a lot in common and they arranged to meet at school the following day. Haley arrived to her apartment happy.

"You went shopping? Without me?" Brooke asked as she saw Haley come in with various bags.

"Sorry, last minute thing. Plus, you were with Lucas all day" Haley replied, setting her bags down.

"Yeah, but I would of help the shame of shopping alone. Buddy system Haley, buddy system" Brooke replied, walking closer to Haley to gaze at what she bought…and what she can borrow later.

"Actually, I made a new friend" Haley answered. Brooke looked at Haley questionable.

"You know? Rachel isn't so-

"Haley Marie Carole James Scott! How dare you make friends with that whore!" Brooke shouted.

"That's not even my name. I like her and I'm going to hang out with her" Haley answered.

"Haley-

"Think about it this way, she wont be all over Lucas when I'm with her" Haley said. Brooke crossed her arms.

"Fine, but she better stay the hell away from him" Brooke replied.

"Ok then" Haley said, walking to the kitchen.

"These are cute jeans. I never thought you as the kind to buy these" Brooke said, holding up the jeans.

"Yeah, me neither. Rachel convinced me to buy them" Haley replied. Brooke stared at them more.

"Hate the bitch, but she does have good fashion sense" Brooke replied as she then scanned at the other clothes.

---------

****

Hate it? Love it?

Answers on might be asked questions: COUPLES: vote if you want it to end as leyton or brucas. I don't really care for them, so vote. Will be a lot of raley and naley.

Please reply!!


	2. Chapter 2

****

Special Thanks to: TutorGal23, saderia, echogrl345, kayda94, H.SCOTT-23, treehillNALEY2007, HJS-NS-23

****

---------------

CH: 2

"Not so close" Brooke muttered as Lucas was about to hug her. He stopped his tracks, sighing.

"Brooke, seriously. I want to be exclusive with you. Why do all this mess?" Lucas asked. Brooke opened her locker, then turned to Lucas.

"Because I want to know what else is out there, than us. I told you why already. So drop it, ok?" Brooke asked. Lucas rolled his eyes and leaned against the locker while Brooke took in and out her school books.

"Why so bum?" Peyton asked as she and Nathan stood next to them.

"Why the sad face?" Nathan asked. "Aren't you the one that always looks at the Brightside?" Nathan mocked. Lucas groaned, ignoring the sarcasm.

"Noting" Lucas flatly replied. "Have you seen Haley?" Nathan shrug his shoulders, not seeming interested in the question.

"No" Nathan simply replied.

"That's weird. You being her husband after all; shouldn't you know where she's at?" Lucas asked. Nathan looked away annoyed, then spotted his wife.

"Haley sure makes the right types of friends" Peyton replied as she also saw Haley walking aside Rachel.

"Peyton for once will you shut the fuck up? Leave Haley alone already. So Haley's hanging out with that whore, she seems to like her. And from what she told me yesterday, they hit it off" Brooke answered closing her locker.

"Who is she anyways?" Nathan curiously asked looking away from the two girls.

"The one that was making out with Lucas at the dance. Rachel" Peyton answered.

"I'm going to go say hi. Later" Lucas replied walking Haley's way.

"Lucas!" Brooke shouted in a whisper. Though he kept walking away, ignoring her calls.

"Hello ladies" Lucas greeted as he wrapped his arms around both their shoulders, walking in the middle of them.

"Hey Luke, trying to make Brooke jealous?" Haley asked. Lucas stared at her odd.

"No, cant I come here and hug my best friend and her new friend, without being accused of trying to pull something?" Lucas asked, trying to sound offended. Both girls laughed and shook off his arm of their shoulders.

"Right. Just like right now I cant sense the death glare Brooke is eye balling on me" Rachel answered. "But, if you want I can play along?" Lucas chuckled, shaking his head.

"It's cool. This was all I was aiming for. I'll see all of you at lunch" Lucas said then kissed each girl on the cheek.

"Right, that was all you were aiming for" Haley replied.

"He's your best friend?" Rachel asked.

"Practically my brother, minus my husband bond to him" Haley said as they continued walking.

"Husband?" Rachel asked confused.

"You didn't know I was married?" Haley asked. Rachel kept staring at her puzzled.

"No" Rachel answered.

"The marriage ring didn't throw you off?" Haley asked showing Rachel her ring.

"I honestly didn't know" Rachel answered sincerely.

"Well, I don't know if there will be a marriage by semester two. The other day he asked for me a divorce" Haley answered sadly. Rachel swung her arm over Haley's shoulder, plastering a smile.

"Don't frown, things will work out" Rachel said. Haley weakly smiled.

"Thanks" Haley answered and they continued their way to their classroom.  
-------------

The teacher had just assigned partners and Nathan stayed still waiting for his partner to come to him. He wasn't moving, and he was known around the campus. Why move? While the class was scattering around, a couple of seconds later Haley had just sat across him. He raised an eyebrow confused. He was pretty sure he heard another name called out for him.

"Did you just switch?" Nathan asked. Haley looked up at him.

"Yeah" Haley answered, scanning the room. Nathan chuckled, he knew since Haley had arrived from tour she was around him all the time…even if he was an ass to her. She was trying to win him back. "Aren't you going to sit over there?" Haley swiftly asked.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"I'm switching partners with you" Haley answered. Nathan gazed at her puzzled, but before he was able to speak a redhead interrupted him.

"You're in my seat" Rachel spoke, standing aside him. Nathan looked up at her. Haley didn't switch partner to be with him. Was he embarrassed and wrong.

"Who's my partner then?" Nathan asked as he stood from the desk.

"Darryl. He's over there in the corner" Rachel answered as she now sat on his desk.

"Oh…" Nathan replied then walked to his new, unexpected partner. He was sure Haley would be his partner, but now she was busy giggling with the new girl, not acknowledging his presence.

----------------

"Guess what I have?" Rachel asked while she sat beside Haley for lunch. Haley looked up at her excited, new friend. " A flier that indicates when cheerleading try-outs are."

"You serious?" Haley asked dully. There was no other way she was going to be s cheerleader again.

"Why now? It's fun. Plus we would look hot in the uniforms" Rachel replied.

"I'm not into it. So count me out-

"Haley please?" Rachel asked.

"No-

"Please, please, please? With a cherry on top?" Rachel asked batting her eyelashes.

"I'll go support you. But I don't think so" Haley answered. Rachel groaned, throwing a grape at Haley.

"You suck:" Rachel pouted. Haley laughed.

"No, you suck for trying out. Tell you what, after we can do whatever you want" Haley suggested.

"You sure about that?" Rachel smiled devilishly.

"Yeah" Haley answered.

"Ok then. You asked for it" Rachel chuckled.

---------------

"Om my god, It's just Brooke Davis. Her sidekick isn't attached for once" Peyton faked enthusiasm as Brooke sat down with the gang to eat. Brook flashed a fake smile.

"Hardy-har-har. You're hilarious" Brooke sarcastically said.

"Where is Hales anyways?" Lucas asked.

"With Rachel" Brooke replied with a slight tone of annoyance.

"Sorry Luke, looks like you're slowly being replaced" Nathan teased.

"Wonder when she's replacing you?" Lucas asked. Nathan glared at him.

"Changing subjects" Peyton said before a brawl began, "where do we meet this year for cheer try-outs?"

"The auditorium at 3:30" Brooke replied.

"Can I come watch" Nathan asked, while Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Knock yourself out" Peyton replied.

-----------------

"How brutal" Brooke whispered to Peyton. So far, half an hour into the try-outs and all they seen was…unique people.

"Is it almost over?" Peyton asked. "Even Nathan and Luke are asleep?" Brooke turned to the brothers and chuckled. Guys.

"What is she doing here?" Peyton asked as Haley walked inside the auditorium.

"Yes, Haley!" Brooke shouted. "You're are definitely in. It's over" Brooke said relieved.

"What?" Peyton asked confused as the brothers began to wake up.

"Oh, no. I'm not here to try out. I'm here to watch" Haley said as she sat on the front row.

"Then, who is-

"I'm here. Let the real try outs begin" Rachel said, walking to the them.

"No. No, and no. Haley's already in. Sorry" Brooke spat, crossing her arms.

"I'm not in. It's not fair" Haley protested.

"I say we let her try out" Peyton replied. Brooke turned to her, whispering:

"What so you think you're doing?" Brooke asked.

"Haley doesn't want to be in it, so let her try. Maybe she wont be as bad" Peyton whispered in return.

"Fine" Brooke said, pointing Rachel to begin. (Rethink what Rachel did on the try-outs)

"Wow" both judges whispered. Brooke stood from her chair, faking a smile.

"That was really good Rachel, but Haley's in the team. But you can always be second string" Brooke replied, piling her stuff.

"Brooke!" Haley shouted, rising form her seat. "That's not fair. I'm not on the damn team!"

"But you are. So deal with it" Brooke answered.

"This is bullshit" Rachel muttered.

"Brooke, don't you think you're going to far?" Lucas asked. Brooke turned to him, glaring.

"Haley's on the team and that's that" Brooke answered.

"If I'm on the team, so is Rachel. It is either us both or no one" Haley demanded, walking past Nathan to Brooke.

"Haley" Brooke glared annoyed.

"Brooke" Haley said in the same tone.

"Fine, but if any of you are late, you're out. Lucas lets go" Brooke stormed off. Rachel came from behind, hugging Haley.

"Yay! We're on the team!" Rachel cheered happily, while Haley rolled her eyes. Great.

"Come on let's go celebrate" Rachel said, taking Haley's hand and dragging her out of the auditorium. Nathan watched them walk away. He felt with most annoyance. Haley was in the same room, knew he was there, but didn't even bother to say hello. Was this the way she was planning to win him back? He rolled his eyes and walked to Peyton.

"What's wrong?" Peyton asked.

"Nothing" Nathan simply said, while they walked away themselves.  
--------------

Thanks again for the great replies and the votes. This story other coupe will be BRUCAS. Thanks again, please reply.

-Alex


	3. Chapter 3

****

Special Thanks to: saderiaHJS-NS-23coupling-all-the-time(yes, in this chapter, but little; but in fut. chps, a lot), r-u-love6(not sure, thinking, since I'm not digging Naley that much anymore)

****

-----------------

CH: 3

Haley flipped her hair away from her face while she made her way to the apartment. After a long day with Rachel, she was beat. Following the try-outs, Rachel had invited Haley to an out of town spa. Why was Haley beat, you may ask? After all the relaxing messages and etc, made her sleepy. Her body was so peaceful, she couldn't remember the last time she felt that sensational. Turning the door knob, she appeared to a crowd she wasn't so tune on to talk or receive glares from.

"Where have you been?" Brooke asked with a hint of annoyance. "It's almost ten." Haley flashed a fake smile, while she turned around to close the door, then turned to them again.

"Sorry, mom. Next time I'll be sure to call" Haley sarcastically replied, as she walked to the refrigerator for a drink. "Hey Luke, want to do your best friend a favor?" Haley sweetly asked. Lucas stared at her suspiciously.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"Can I see your math homework, please?" Haley asked sweetly again. Peyton laughed.

"Never thought I see the day Haley James would ask to copy homework. Hell must of frozen over" Peyton replied. Haley glared at her, though then dismissed it with another fake smile, swiftly glancing at Nathan.

"It's Haley Scott" Haley sternly answered, then turned her attention back to Lucas, " so can I see it or not?"

"Yeah, let me get it from my bag" Lucas replied, shortly reaching for his book bag.

"Thanks" Haley smiled grabbing the sheets, then walked to her room.

---------------

The next following morning both Naley shared a class. Haley was sitting behind Nathan humming a tune. Nathan slowly leaned backwards on his chair to hear the melody better. Reluctantly he asked her what she was humming; a new song or some song she had heard? Haley looked up at him stunned.

"What?" she whispered.

"Are you humming a new song?" Nathan asked once more. Haley slightly blushed, shaking her head.

"No, I'm humming the new song of Rihanna, _shut up and drive_" Haley answered.

"Oh…" Nathan said, slightly embarrassed. He had just heard that song, and to ask her what she was humming…anyways, he turned his attention back to the teacher, even if he wasn't going to actually listen to her. Haley stared at the back of his head for a while, wanting to speak to him more. She glanced at the clock; a minute remained until class was over. After collecting her belongings, she tugged her hair to the left of her neck, then took a deep breath.

The bell had just rung.

Leaning her body upwards, she bent aside Nathan, her mouth close to his ear.

"Without you, I cant compose new songs" Haley whispered to him, making sure her hot breath hit his ear perfectly. After she began to walk away from him, not looking back once. Nathan sat on his chair dumfounded. Wanting to be mad at her, was not an primary at the moment. More like making out with her in an empty classroom. Swiftly he stood and walked away to his next classroom.

-------------

"You look awfully happy" Rachel said while Haley sat across her for lunch.

"I am. Guess what I did?" Haley asked. Rachel raised an eyebrow, curios to why the blonde was quite content. "I did the hot breath whisper to Nathan. Left him wanting more, know that for sure."

"Really?" Rachel asked, trying her hardest to sound interested.

"Yeah, the one you taught me. Worked like a charm" Haley cheerfully answered, pealing the top of her yogurt. Rachel stared at her mischievously.

"Show me how you did it" Rachel said. Haley looked towards Rachel confused. "I want to know how you did it. After, I'll show you others to make him more than just horny" Rachel explained further; curious none the less of how Haley did her task.

"Ok" Haley answered, walking behind Rachel. She then tucked her hair to the other side, leaning her mouth to Rachel's ear. "I talked to him like this" Haley whispered, making sure her hot breath hit Rachel's ear as well.

"Nice" Rachel answered pleased. Once Haley's breath hit her skin, a chill went up her spine. Maybe teaching Haley to win Nathan back, has its perks. Haley swiftly sat back on her seat.

"So, what else are you going to teach me?" Haley asked.

"Don't worry about that now, the next things will be way better than the whisper. This was just a teaser. The next will include a little touching. You'll see how fun rattling lil Nate will be" Rachel grinned. Haley smiled herself. Who know how much fun teasing could be.

---------

The next class Haley shared with Brooke; it was computers.

"You were right, you and Rachel seem to be good friends" Brooke began. "Thanks too. Ever since you been hanging with her, I had spent more time with Lucas." Haley turned to Brooke with a smile.

"Told you…hey Brooke, want to do me a favor?" Haley asked while she tapped her pencil to the table.

"Sure. What?" Brooke asked.

"I need you to take Nathan to the apartment, only him. Like a little after school" Haley replied. Brooke stared at her curious.

"What do you have in mind Haley?" Brooke grinned. Haley blushed, staring at her lap.

"Well, if you must know. I need you to bring him, tell him Peyton will come soon, but actually leave saying you're going with Lucas for awhile, while I happen to be there" Haley said.

"Are you going to seduce him?" Brooke giggled.

"No, no…just for a little" Haley confessed slightly blushing.

"Go tutorgirl. Hell yes. Don't worry I'll bring Nate" Brooke answered excited. Never did she think of Haley as the seducing type, but she never thought she live in an apartment senior year neither. Life was definitely random.

---------

"So, when's Peyton coming?" Nathan asked as he and Brooke entered the apartment. Brooke closed the door, trying her best to keep a straight face. She was excited for Haley and her plan.

"Soon, she has her drawings to finish. You know her…want anything to drink?" Brooke asked.

"No, I'm cool" Nathan replied while he sat on the couch. "Where's Haley?"

"Oh, she's probably sleeping. She came home early, said she wasn't feeling good. Don't worry, she wont be bothering us" Brooke replied, reaching for her phone.

"Hey Nate, I have to go. Lucas just called. He wants a quick-

"Brooke, I'm not interested in what the next word is" Nathan said in disgusted.

"I was going to say a quick ride to his uncles shop. His car doesn't work. Damn Nathan, keep your mind off the gutter will you? Anyway, I'll be back soon. Bye" Brooke said followed by a quick wink and she exited the apartment. After she left Nathan turned on the TV, searching through the channels on what to watch. In a matter of minutes, Haley walked out of the room wearing short boy shorts, and a small tank, revealing her flat stomach, while her hair was straight with curls in the end.

"Oh…" Haley stopped her tracks, "didn't know you'd be here?" Haley lied surprised. She then walked to the refrigerator. Nathan hadn't said anything yet, his eyes kept fixed on her flawless body. Swiftly, Haley bended her body downwards to reach for a water bottle. Nathan eyes then strolled to her butt.

"Do you want anything?" Haley sweetly asked, standing correctly.

"Um…no" Nathan eventually said. Haley simply smiled, closing the door.

"What are you watching?" Haley asked, walking towards Nathan.

"Nothing. Crap's on" Nathan replied, quickly placing a pillow on his lap. Haley chuckled when he did. Shortly, Haley sat on arm area of the couch, beside Nathan. Scenting her smell, Nathan gulped. Since when was it difficult to sit beside Haley?

"I think you should change the channel" Haley relied.

"Wh-why?" Nathan cursed himself for stuttering.

"Well, for one reason they're talking Chinese" Haley chuckled at his odd behavior. Everything was going to plan.

"My bad" Nathan answered embarrassed; how awkward he felt for acting like a moron in front of her so far. He changed it to MTV. Seconds later Haley slouched a little 'accidentally' placing her hand on his built arm.

"Oops, sorry" Haley said, but she didn't take her hand away form his arm, instead she felt his arm. "Have you been working out? It defiantly shows."

"Thanks" Nathan replied proudly. He has, everyday. Haley flashed an innocent smile, then took her hand away from his arm. After a period of awkward silence, Haley spoke.

"Well, I need to take a shower. Talk to you later" Haley replied, rising form the couch. She stopped her steps half away from him and before he could speak.

"You know…" Haley said seductively, "I would ask you to join me, but I assume you want a divorce still" Haley finished with a smirk. She then continued walking, but on the process took off her tank; enough skin for him to see and enough for him to be wanting more. Nathan then pressed the pillow further downwards on his lap. He felt short out of breath. Never did he see her that exposed, unless she wanted it bad. How much he wanted to join her, though instead he quickly ran out of the apartment before he did something crazy. Damn, he was horny.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Special Thanks to: naley19,luvnaley23,echogrl345,r-u-love6(thanks)ell6ange(exactly, lol)coupling-all-the-time(thanks! somewhat soon that should happen)HJS-NS-23

****

-----------------------------

Ch:4

"I walked in, wearing bootie shorts and a small tank. You should of seen him Rach, his eyes went ka-bam!" Haley laughed, spooning for some more ice- cream. "Then he tried covering up his friend with a pillow. That was funny. Everything went to plan; him stuttering, going retarded…it was fun messing with him. Now I know why you like to tease Lucas or any other guy. It's awesome." Rachel flashed a fake smile, thinking teasing is the only thing she wanted to do with men, period.

"So, tell me what more you did to Natie, did you do the accidental touch?" Rachel asked. Haley gulped down her ice- cream, nodding repeatedly.

"Yup, touched it and felt his built arm. Damn, he has worked out! I like" Haley grinned content. Rachel smiled further, slouching on her bed.

"Want to learn the next move?" Rachel asked raising a brow. Haley looked at her with a smile.

"Most definitely" Haley answered excited. Rachel smirked, placing the ice- cream bowl with their spoons aside. Next she grabbed Haley's hand, sitting her on her chair.

"Alright" Rachel began, standing in front of Haley. "The next time you're with him, he has to be alone again. And you're going to have to run into him 'mistakenly' again."

"Is he going to be sitting down like me, or do I sit him down?" Haley asked.

"It's better if he's already sitting. If not, find a way to make him. Moving on, this is a classic. You're not hinting you want to be back with him, but it's enough to make him want you more and more. Watch the way I move and speak" Rachel said walking to her bedroom door, then stopping. "Pretend you're Nathan, and you're watching TV. I'll be you." Haley nodded, slouching like Nathan always does when he's watching the television. Rachel then began to walk behind Haley, she quickly grabbed an object and threw it on the floor without Haley knowing. Haley bent down from her chair, but Rachel stopped her.

"First step, drop something from behind him. Say oops, my bad. And if he tries to reach it like you just did, push him with your left hand back on the seat, and say I'll get it. Let's try this again" Rachel said walking back while Haley made her mental notes. Rachel walked back and dropped the object again. Like before Haley tied to pick it up, but Rachel pushed her back with her left hand, smiling.

"It's ok, I'll get it" she said sweetly, and bended beside her, exposing her thong. Haley looked at it, then turned away blushing.

"Rachel, I can see you thong" Haley said. Rachel looked at her from the floor, still bended.

"That's the point, let him see it. This way, naughty thoughts of you flash through his head. Next step is to take your time rising. And for a side note, wear his favorite perfume, the smell of you and the exposing thong will make hornier. Now that you rose up, smile at him innocently and walk past him but not to far away. Stop 2 feet away, looking back with a smirk. Turn around, slowly making your way to him as you talk, you're going to say this: Hey Nate, now that you're here, can I make a quick survey on you,? It's for a project I'm doing with my friend. Now he's most likely going to say sure, what's it about? You say it's for psychology, you're studying men and their sexual drives. At this point he'll start to sweat and go stupid again. Setting this trigger, you're going to swing your leg over his lap; you're now sitting on him" Rachel explained, sitting on Haley's lap. Haley gazed at Rachel, nervous herself, she had never had anyone sit on her lap other than children. Rachel was literally inches away from her face.

"Now what?" Haley asked tensed. Rachel grinned, grabbing Haley's both hands.

"You're going to quickly grab his hands, and place them on your thighs, like so" Rachel said, placing Haley's hand on her thigh. "Then you're going to place your mouth to his ear as before, whispering this: If a guy gets more worked up by this…" Rachel whispered followed by nibbling softly Haley's ear, "or by this…" she than began to make a trail of light kisses around Haley's neck to her jaw. During the action, Haley could feel herself get flustered, and during that process, without knowing, she began to squeeze Rachel's thighs. Moments later, Rachel stopped, smiling at Haley.

"After a few moments of that, you should be feeling lil Nate saying hi from you ass. Once that happens, left yourself up, and try with the straightest face; ask which one was better. Reluctantly he should answer. Make a skeptical face and smile, saying thanks, like it wasn't a big deal and walk away" Rachel said, lifting herself from Haley on now sitting on her bed. Haley stared at Rachel amazed, she knew so well of how to make a guy squirm, too bad she didn't know she wasn't into guys.

"Wow" Haley answered hot, " that was some experience." Rachel smiled.

"Thanks, this should make him become less of an ass to you. Sex always calms guys down" Rachel answered.

"True. So, anything particular I should be wearing?" Haley asked.

"Not really, dress as you like, just make sure it isn't anything too conservative" Rachel replied. Haley nodded, seating herself on Rachel's bed once more and the continued the rest of their plan.

------------

The next following school day, Rachel walked as usual to Haley's locker to meet her, though today she wasn't alone. She stopped walking and observed Haley and Nathan, it didn't look friendly. Nathan had a determined face and Haley's face featured sadness. Moments later Nathan had said the last word, walking away, while Haley looked down on the verge of tears. Rachel now walked to her devastated friend.

"Hales, what just happened?" Rachel asked concerned. Haley smiled weakly at her, fighting not to cry.

"I went to say hello, and he said it back. Everything was fine, until this person came and fucked it up. We were talking and they came saying that Chris and I made a cute couple while holding up the magazine cover we appeared in. Then Nathan turned mad, and began telling me he contracted a lawyer and he's waiting for mine to talk to his. His last words were I should of stuck to my stage name, and left" Haley replied. Rachel gave a sympathetic smile followed by a hug. In her mind she thought Haley didn't deserve to be treated this way by Nathan. He was always cold to her when a public was around. Though truth be told, she wasn't excited for the pair to make up. She wanted to milk whatever she could of the sour situation.

"You know what I just thought of?" Rachel asked, releasing Haley from the hug. Haley glanced at her curious.

"What?" Haley asked hopeful.

"You should play the oblivious game" Rachel said.

"Oblivious what?" Haley asked confused.

"Ignore him at school, actually all the time, except when your doing the steps. The only time you talk to him is when you have to; you know the classes you share. But other than that, ignore him at all times, but don't be too obvious. If you two happen to look at one another, sweetly smile or wave, but nothing more" Rachel suggested. Haley thought about for a second. She wasn't too keen on the idea.

"What would be the point of this?" Haley asked.

"You don't look so needy and clingy anymore-

"I'm not clingy" Haley protested.

"When you are around him, yes. Listen, you paying less attention to him well drive him mad. He'll start to wonder why and now he will start the chasing and you'll sit back and watch him beg you for time to spend with him" Rachel said in a persuasive tone.

"Are you sure?" Haley said still not fully convinced.

"Have I let you down so far?" Rachel asked, crossing her arms.

"No" Haley smiled. What harm could it cause?

"That's my girl" Rachel smiled herself followed by linking her arm to Haley's, " and now off to class and let the game begin."

--------

As Rachel had said, the next following days Haley had paid as little attention to Nathan, and that was getting to him. He kept wondering why she was not even talking to him lately, was it for the disagreement he had the beginning of the week with her? After school, Nathan had planned to do something Peyton would fight him not to do; go on a date with Haley. Stopping at his previous apartment, he rang the doorbell waiting to be answered. Moment later, to his luck Haley opened the door, surprised to him there.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Haley asked puzzled. Nathan shyly smiled.

"Hi, well I thought I come and invite you to go walk around the pier and…what?" Nathan asked once Haley made a uncomfortable look.

"Um, I'm sorry, but I already have plans" Haley said apologetic. Nathan tensed up, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"With who?" he asked with a hint of frustration.

"With Rachel, we had have this planned for a while. Sorry, maybe some other time" Haley said. Nathan looked down then flashed a fake smile. How humiliated he felt.

"It's cool- he was interrupted by a car honk.

"Well, I have to go. See you at school. Remember, we have a test in English tomorrow" Haley said, then did something unexpected, she leaned up and kissed quickly Nathan on the cheek. After she rushed to Rachel's car. Nathan turned around and glared at the redhead driving. Haley should be with him, or at least following him around as before, but now since she made a new friend, she seems more distant than when she was at tour.

--------

"Thank you, thank you:" Haley said in a high pith voice hugging Rachel. " Your plans work like a charm. Nathan came to the apartment and asked me on a date. You should of seen the face he made once I said no, crushed. Now he knows how I feel."

"Like you wanted " Rachel said smirking. Her plan was working like a charm, and she loved it.

"Yup, thank you for all of this. Without you, I probably be a lost stalker to Nathan, hoping he talked to me. But now the shoe's on the other foot and he's going to feel rejection…anyways, how long should I parade this?" Haley asked.

"Um, give it a weak, and then begin to talk to him casually. Invite him to a date, and we'll see how things take there" Rachel answered, driving further.

"Ok" Haley answered, thinking what her next task would be.

--------

Next school day, Haley was taking out her books from her locker, when Peyton came in and slammed her locker shut.

"What the hell?" Haley asked, glaring at Peyton.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing to Nate? You keep blowing him off and making him confused about you two. Do you want to be with him or not?" Peyton asked angered. Haley stared at her strange.

"What's going on between Nathan and I is none of your business" Haley answered.

"Well it is, and I don't like people like you to mess with him" Peyton said.

"People like me? What the hell does that mean?" Haley asked offended.

"People that leave, always hurting those that love them" Peyton answered coldly. Haley rolled her eyes, then crossed her arms.

"Oh, your philosophy: people always leave. Guess what Peyton? I'm not those people. I know you're pissed at me, heck never want to be my friend again, but I'm ok with that. I don't need you in my life, the only person I care about is Nathan, he and him only. I came back, and I'm not going anywhere. So deal with it" Haley said, then bumped into Peyton as she walked away from her. Peyton gazed at Haley walk away sort of happy, she was glad Haley was standing up for herself, but was it for the right intentions?

-----------

Two days have passed, and Nathan was currently at Brooke's and Haley's apartment again. Brooke had called him to finish their project but she went to the store real quick, and Haley was at her bedroom; talk about déjà vu. Haley walked past the hall way, peeking at Nathan, who was sitting down. The next step was ready to perform and she felt anxious yet excited. As Rachel directed, she grabbed an object and tossed it Nathan's direction. It landed perfectly a couple of inches past Nathan. Smiling she walked towards him.

"Damn, stupid pen" Haley lied frustration. As predicted, Nathan tried to reach it, but Haley pushed him back with her left hand, smiling. "It's ok, I'll get it." Nathan smiled, smelling in his favorite smell of hers; vanilla. Then his eyes immediately spread wide open at her exposed, blue thong. He turned around, trying hard not to gaze at it. Haley lowly rose from the floor, smiling at him again then began to walk away and stopped. She turned around, grinning.

"Hey Nate, now that you're here, can I do a quick survey on you for class?" Haley asked walking aside him. Nathan looked up at her, curious and nervous.

"Sure, what's it about?" Nathan asked. Haley smiled on how perfect the plan was working again.

"It's for psychology, my partner and I are researching men and their sexual drive" Haley answered casually.

"Men and what- before he could finish that sentence Haley had swung her leg over and was now sitting on his lap.

"Just relax" Haley said automatically, grabbing his hands and placing them on her thighs. Nathan looked away uncomfortable, avoiding eye contact. Then her smell was driving him mad, above all she was sitting on his lap. How longer could he resist her?

"This survey is about what makes a guy more worked up… like this?" Haley whispered followed by nibbling Nathan's ear softly. Nathan bit his tongue, instantly squeezing her thighs. "Or by this?" Haley whispered once more followed by leaving a trial of kisses from the bottom of his neck to his jaw. On queue Nathan's friend was felt from underneath her, making Nathan blush. Quickly, Haley stood herself up, placing a straight face.

"So which one is better?" she asked serious. Nathan closed his legs together, slightly sweating.

"The second one" Nathan answered a little raspy. Haley stared at him skeptical, though smiled.

"Thanks" she simply said and walked away. Once she was gone, Nathan dropped his glass of water on his lap. Breathing more relaxed he quickly exited the room, to find Brooke on the front door.

"What happened to your pants?" Brooke asked. Nathan hesitated to answer.

"I spelled my drink, I'm going to go change" Nathan said, walking past her, but then turned around.

"Hey Brooke, can we do this project at my house instead?" Nathan asked. Brooke stared at him odd.

"Um, ok. See you there in awhile" Brook said unsure. Nathan smiled, the rushed to his car. Closing the door, Brooke shouted out Haley's name.

"Haley, what did you do to Nathan?" Brooke laughed. Haley stepped out of the hall way looking at her confused.

"I didn't even talk to him, why?' Haley lied.

"He walked away, with his pants drenched in water. Just curious" Brooke said. Haley laughed, shrugging.

"I don't know, but he always was clumsy with cups" Haley laughed walking to her room satisfied and amused.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Special Thanks to: treehillNALEY2007,echogrl345(thanks), HJS-NS-23(soon, she'll find out), coupling-all-the-time(thanks so much!), ell6ange(thanks), luvnaley23(thanks so much! me too, that's why I like writing her bold, but you got to love tutorgirl too)

****

-----------------------------

Ch:5

"Listen up girls…" Brooke began pacing around the crowd of cheerleaders. "This year the boy draft is going to be different than the years before. This year, us personally will be able to pick any guy we want. Cheerleaders choice. The drafting will begin in two days, so choose wisely, because you'll be stuck with whoever you pick for a week. You'll decorate their locker, escort them to a date and the basketball games. Let the eye- candy begin" Brooke finished, flashing her perfect smile. Haley beamed with the idea of free of choice. Both stepping from the bench, Rachel and Haley began to walk away from the other cheerleaders.

"Isn't this great? I get to be around Nathan, and it's a must; he cant push me away. And for a week" Haley replied content.

"That is, if you get him first" Rachel answered. Haley turned to her confused and angered.

"What do you mean? He's my husband, I have to get him" Haley answered slightly aggravated. Rachel nodded, looking back at Haley.

"Well yeah, but did you forget? It's all around school that he asked you for a divorce, **and** that there is a bunch of whore/ bitches on the squad like Peyton that will want to draft him" Rachel answered. Haley stopped walking and thought of what Rachel had said. She was right.

"Haley…?" Rachel called her name once she say Haley's frozen expression. Rachel waved her hand at Haley's face followed by a whistle.

"You're right" Haley snapped out of her trance. Rachel weakly smiled, then shrugged. "What should I do?"

"This, I don't know" Rachel answered, crossing her arms. Haley cursed herself, thinking for awhile.

"Shit…I'll think of something later" Haley said then both cheerleaders continued their walk to the car.

--

"Nathan, I need to ask you something" Peyton said as she joined him on the sofa.

"What?" Nathan asked pausing his video game.

"You know the usual boy draft…well, there is a slight change this year" Peyton said. Nathan stared at her odd. "The cheerleaders get to choose whoever they want this year, just them."

"So, what's the big deal?" Nathan said unimpressed. Peyton sighed at his _intelligence._

"Do you want me to draft you instead of Haley?" Peyton asked slightly annoyed. Nathan thought about it for a second.

"No, let her" Nathan answered. Peyton gasped.

"Why? You're suppose to-

"That's the thing. I'm tired of doing what I am suppose to be doing; ignoring her…well not really, we both been on and off speaking terms, and-

"Nathan, to the point!" Peyton yelled frustrated. "Why?"

"I want to hang out with her" Nathan simply replied. "This week can be mellow, no drama. Just us and of course basketball."

"Why couldn't you be like this when we were dating?" Peyton asked standing up.

"You were a bitch, and I didn't love you" Nathan answered. Peyton flashed a fake smile.

"That's right, and you were a man-whore and a straight up ass. I'll see you later" Peyton said, then exited his house.

"Bye!" Nathan laughed.

--

"Hey Luke, surprise to see you here" Haley teased as she closed the door to the apartment. Lucas shrugged, slouching further on the couch.

"I'm waiting for Brooke, we're suppose to go out" Lucas shortly replied.

"Where to?" Haley asked joining him on the couch.

"Anywhere. Just to get out, than being here all the time" Lucas answered then looked at the time of his cell. Haley patted him on the leg.

"Yeah, love you, but I'm tired of seeing you all the time" Haley teased. Lucas laughed, pushing her off the couch.

"Hey!" Haley yelled, standing from the floor.

"Ok, I'm ready. Lets roll" Brooke said, grabbing her purse from the kitchen counter. Haley walked to her, looking at her serious.

"Now, I want you to have fun, but remember be safe. If he tries anything, kick him directly on the balls, and call the police. And for a touch, cry. The more you tear, the more he gets whacked… remember 911" Haley replied in a serious tone, holding Brooke's hands. Brooke stared at Haley strange.

"Luke, lets leave…now. I think the lack of sex is affecting her brain" Brooke replied grabbing Lucas hand while he laughed.

"They grow up so quickly. I love you Brookie!" Haley faked tears as they slammed the door shut. "That was fun. Now what?" Haley asked herself bored.

--

"…Haley?" Nathan said surprised when he opened his front door. Haley flashed a radiant smile, walking past him, inside.

"Hey Nate. Wanted to know if I could hang here" Haley said scanning the Scott house. It looked different. "Did you remodel?"

"Yeah, recently. Well, I have nothing to-

"Did Peyton talk to you?" Haley asked while she sat on the stool in the kitchen. Nathan sat across her, feeling slightly awkward.

"Maybe, why?" he asked. Haley smiled, letting her hair flow down, off the bun.

"Yeah, she did" Haley said shortly. "Listen Nate, I know I fucked up. Leaving you to go tour was the biggest mistake in my life. If I could, I take it back in a heart beat-

"Hales…" Nathan said but Haley interrupted him.

"No, listen to me. These past weeks, I know must have been weird to you. I mean, we're talking on and off. I busy with cheer and torturing and you have basketball, ya-da-ya-da-ya-da. So long story short, do you want me to draft you?" Haley asked.

"Don't you want to?" Nathan asked confused. Didn't she?

"Well yeah, but I also don't want to make you feel uncomfortable…like recently" Haley chuckled while Nathan slightly blushed.

"Right…" Nathan answered randomly.

"I'll take that as a yes" Haley chuckled further, than jumped off the stool. "Then I have to go. I'll see you at school" Haley said beginning to walk away.

"Haley wait…" Nathan called her. Haley turned around, staring at him. "You shouldn't think touring was a mistake. You followed your dream." Haley smiled, then nodded. Maybe be there still was hope between them. Shortly she left back to the apartment.

--

"Ladies, the day has arrived; who will be your boy toy? Now, I'll call out names, and you shout out your eye- candy" Brooke said, looking at her list of names. "Bevin, who will it be?"

"Skillz" Bevin smiled excited.

"Awesome…" Brooke replied, writing it down. "Peyton?" Haley turned to Peyton, waiting for her to respond. Peyton smirked at Haley.

"Mouth-

"Woohoo!" Mouth shouted from outside the apartment. All the girls laughed. Haley stared at Peyton confused, but then smiled, turning to Rachel.

"Who are you choosing?" Haley asked while Brooke kept continuing the list.

"I don't know, I was thinking Luc-

"Rach-

"I know. He's Brooke's, but then I thought, why not that captain of the baseball team? What's his name?" Rachel asked.

"Brandon?" Haley said.

"Yeah, him" Rachel answered. Haley shrugged, waiting to be called.

"He's cute" Haley replied. Rachel flashed a fake smile, thinking that wasn't the only reason she chose him.

"Haley?" Brooke called out.

"Nathan" Haley responded.

"Ok, now two people left…Rachel?" Brooke asked dully.

"Finally" Rachel yawned, while Brooke sent her a glare. "Don't mug me, I wont choose your precise Lucas. He's last weeks flavor. Brandon's my eye-candy this week" Rachel grinned. Brooke rolled her eyes, writing it down.

"Poor him. Now to me, Lucas. Thanks ladies, tomorrow we'll surprise our guys with decorating their lockers. Well, except for Mouth, since he already knows. Right Mouth?" Brooke teased.

"Right. See you tomorrow Peyton!" Mouth shouted.

"Bye!" Peyton laughed.

--

The next following morning, Haley was placing her final touches on Nathan's locker. (as in the show)

"Haley…?" Nathan said from behind. Haley turned around, smiling at him and pointing to the locker.

"Like it?" Haley asked.

"You in a cheerleaders uniform, always. Wait, you meant the locker? It's nice" Nathan smirked. Haley blushed, punching him on the arm.

"You better like it, I worked hard on it" Haley teased.

"Well, to be truthful-

"Nathan" Haley said.

"I'm kidding, I like it" Nathan laughed, looking deeper at the purple flowers. "You know, one day we have to find out whet these are called."

"I'll get on that when I can" Haley teased, grabbing her bag from the floor. "Hey, there's one more surprise, but you have to look inside. I hope you like it" Haley seductively said, then kissed him on the cheek. "See you tonight for our date. Wear that cute blue polo!" Haley yelled then winked at him as she continued her way out of the halls. Nathan smiled at her, then opened his locker.

"What did she…oh, wow" Nathan said amazed. Now this was something he never in his life expected Haley to do. But he wasn't hating it.


	6. Chapter 6

****

Special Thanks to: naley19(thanks)luvnaley23(you'll know, thanks)HJS-NS-23(you'll know)echogrl345(thanks)ell6ange(thanks)coupling-all-the-time(you'll know)

****

-----------------------------

Ch:6

"Rachel, where are my heels? Rach, I cant find them" Haley panicked, searching the closet. Rachel sighed, placing her earrings on.

"There on your feet and you look gorgeous. So stop panicking" Rachel said, staring at Haley. She did look beautiful; she had worn a little, black dress and her hair was down straight, with curls at the end. Her makeup was the smoky eye look and pink lip gloss. Haley turned around to Rachel and smiled unaware of the actual affection.

"Thanks hun, you look gorgeous too. Are you excited for your date with Brandon?" Haley asked, sitting on the bed all finished. Rachel stood from her chair and slipped on her heels. She was wearing a short denim skirt and a flattering, hot pink tank. Her hair was down straight as well.

"Thanks, yeah I'm excited. I want to get to know him more" Rachel said.

"Cool, I think you two would make a cute couple" Haley said.

"Yeah…" Rachel faked enthusiasm.

The doorbell rang.

"They're here!" Haley cheered excited. Shortly both girls walked down Rachel's staircase.

"Wow, you look amazing" Nathan said once he saw Haley.

"Why thanks Nate, I tried my best" Rachel answered, walking past him to Brandon.

"She's kidding. Thanks" Haley said, walking past him herself.

"Hales, call me when you're you know where" Rachel said walking to Brandon's car.

"Ok" Haley said stepping into Nathan's car.

"What was she talking about?" Nathan curiously asked.

"It's a surprise" Haley answered followed by a smile.

"Speaking of surprises, the one you left in my locker, wow. Is it really the real deal?" Nathan asked. Haley grinned.

"Yup, it's coming out everywhere in two weeks. Did you like it?" Haley asked slightly nervous.

"How can I not? My wife is going to be on the cover of Maxim" Nathan said, taking out the preview magazine of which Haley left on his locker. Haley smiled hearing the word wife. "I have to tell you though, I never thought of you to do this. Ever. But damn! It seems to me I'm not the only one that has been working out." Haley laughed, looking at herself on the magazine. She wasn't alone, though. She and Rachel were both on the cover, both wearing a white bikini top and a white short skirt. They looked hot. It was Rachel's idea to join the hottest high schools girls search. She had take pictures of them and send them. Who knew that they would of actually won?

"Thanks…" Haley said handing the magazine back to Nathan. "Think about it as, don't say I never gave anything." Nathan smiled, placing the magazine on the back of his car seat.

"So where to?" Nathan asked.

"Let's go eat, your choice" Haley said.

"Ok, but you said so" Nathan grinned, driving away.

--

Brandon parked his car by the docks, and turned to Rachel, ready to make out.

"Wow, slow your rolls. Now, I know you don't want to make out" Rachel said pushing him away.

"Yes, I do. Now come on" Brandon said, getting closer but Rachel pushed him once more.

"No, you don't. I know for a fact that you don't even like girls" Rachel said.

"That's not true. I love girls, pussy's-

"Yeah right. That's just a cover up for the school not making fun of you" Rachel answered. Brandon looked away, then back at her.

"How did you know?" Brandon asked anxious.

"Please. The fist time I saw you, you beamed gayness. Like the way you dress, it's beyond pretty boy. And your hair and skin, it's flawless. Plus captain of the baseball team, now that's ass central all day. I bet you like slapping your teammates asses, don't you?" Rachel asked. "And for the fact, you haven't had a girlfriend in the last two years."

"You cant tell anyone" Brandon sternly said.

"Relax, my lips are sealed. You know, we have more in common than you know" Rachel smirked.

"You're-

"Yup, and I'm considering in making you a deal" Rachel said.

"What do you need me for?" Brandon asked.

"Pretend to be my boyfriend, you know, make people not suspect of us. We'll only make out when people are around, and we'll do all the holding hand crap" Rachel replied.

"Why?" Brandon asked confused.

"You know Haley, right?" Rachel asked. "Well, I'm tired of saying things that will help her get back with her husband. I'm tired of helping her. For a chance, I want to make her jealous. Like us hanging out to much. Make her want me."

"You have it bad for her, don't you?" Brandon asked.

"Hell yes. Since the first time I saw her perfect ass. Then even more when I got to meet her. She's perfect, the only thing that sucks is that she sees me as a best friend. Screw the friend shit. Do you know how many times I seen her in a bathing suit or less? I'm getting frustrated and horny here" Rachel whined.

"That's nothing. Torture is when you have naked men around you in the shower, and you cant touch them. Might as well have them in a see through container" Brandon replied. Rachel laughed, running her hand through her long hair.

"What also sucks is that Nathan is in the middle of this. Damn! Why couldn't he still be mad at her?" Rachel groaned.

"He's hot" Brandon replied, licking his lips. Rachel made a disgusted face.

"Ew. Even if I was straight, not my type. But his brother is cute" Rachel said.

"Him too" Brandon said.

"Please tell me you're not fantasizing about them right now?" Rachel asked in disgust.

"To late, they're already naked-

"Brandon, to the point. Deal or no deal?" Rachel asked.

"Fine, I'll do it. Who knows, could be fun" Brandon replied.

"Awesome" Rachel grinned.

--

"That was, um…how can you eat all those tacos? They were massive!" Haley asked. Nathan chuckled, shoving his hands inside his pockets. After they ate, they went directly to the beach to walk.

"I was hungry" Nathan answered, patting his toned stomach.

"I bet you were…" Haley laughed, tugging a strand of hair behind her ear. They continued to walk further, in an awkward silence.

"Great job with basketball. You have definitely improved" Haley complemented, breaking the silence.

"Thanks" Nathan said, scratching his head. "How are your parents?" he asked randomly.

"They're great, I think. Last time I talked to them was awhile back, they were in Idaho" Haley replied.

"Oh…" Nathan muttered. Haley stopped walking, and look at him serious.

"Nathan, lets cut the crap. What do you have to say to me? Because as much as I love our awkward conversation, I know you're wanting to say something" Haley said. Nathan sighed, looking to the ocean.

"Fine…about the divorce. I talked to my lawyer, and she says to process it, we have to be a year separated. A whole year" Nathan said.

"A year…that's cool" Haley answered. Nathan looked at her shocked. "I work better with deadlines" Haley shortly answered grinning. Before Nathan could answer, Haley's phone began to ring.

"Hold on…hello, hey Rach…you're there already?…yeah, we'll be there in a while…like 10 minutes top…ok, bye"

"What's up?" Nathan asked.

"We're going to our next stop. You ready?" Haley asked.

"Um, sure" Nathan said. Haley smiled, the took out a blindfold from her purse. "What's that?"

"It's a surprise silly. I have to blindfold you, so give me your keys" Haley said.

"I don't think so" Nathan said.

"But yes you will, so lean down" Haley said walking closer to him. Nathan gave in and soon was blindfolded. Haley took his hand next.

"Now, lets go" Haley smiled.

--

"Where are we?" Nathan asked once he stopped walking.

"You'll know soon" Haley said.

"Can I at least take this off?" Nathan asked.

"No! Just wait a little" Haley said as if she was struggling with something. Nathan sighed, crossing his arms. What was she up to now?

"Ok, you can take it off" Haley said. Nathan took his blindfold off and was stunned by Haley's appearance. She had switched from her black dress to a skimpy, golden bikini.

"Like?" Haley smirked at his astonished look.

"…Are we swimming?" Nathan said uneasy.

"Exactly. Rachel and Brandon are already waiting for us in the pool" Haley answered. "Here's your trunks, I'll wait for you outside" Haley said handing him his shorts, swiftly walking away. Once he was done, Nathan walked outside, meeting the petite blonde. Haley turned to him smiling. Her eyes then rolled down to the rest of his body. How she missed it.

"Like what you see?" Nathan smirked. Haley looked back up at him, smirking herself. She than walked next to him.

"I always have. Now come on loverboy, lets get soaked up" Haley answered followed by slapping Nathan's ass. He faintly flinched, when she did so.

--

"What's taking so long?" Brandon asked leaning against the edge, inside the pool. Rachel sighed, while she sat on the edge, next to him.

"I don't know- wait, here they come. Kiss me" Rachel said.

"What?" Brandon asked, but Rachel crashed her lips to him.

"Whoa! Someone's getting frisky" Haley teased, walking near them aside Nathan.

Rachel and Brandon stopped kissing and looked up at the opposite couple; they were blown away. Rachel's eyes were locked on Haley, while Brandon's on Nathan.

"Oh wow…" they said in a whisper.

"Glad you went with the gold suit" Rachel flashed a smile.

"Me too, way better than the pink one" Haley said, standing beside her.

"You hate pink" Nathan said somewhat confused.

"Precisely" Haley answered, looking down at Brandon. "Hey, I'm Haley by the way" Haley said, leaning down to shake his hand. Brandon took his eyes off Nathan and smiled at Haley, shaking her hand.

"Hey" Brandon answered.

"How did you get this place to ourselves?" Nathan asked, scanning the empty gym pool.

"I have my ways" Rachel said, looking up at Nathan.

"Cool" Nathan said causally then looked at Haley. Haley looked back him curious.

"Nathan?…No, don't!- Nathan had swooped her up and jumped with her inside the pool. They splashed all over Rachel and Brandon.

"Ugh, let the flirting begin" Rachel said dully, jumping into the pool herself.

Half and hour later passed. Both Nathan and Haley were tired of chasing one another and dunking each other inside the water.

"This was fun" Haley said, pulling herself up the curve to sit down.

"Yeah" Rachel said joining beside her.

"Do you guys want to leave now?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah, it's getting late. I'll see you at your house" Haley said to Rachel as she then stood and walked with Nathan to the lockers.

"This was pointless. She was too busy with Nathan" Rachel said angered.

"Give it time. Soon, it'll go into effect" Brandon answered.

"You better be right" Rachel said, thinking further.

--

"Ha, thanks Nathan for today. I had a lot of fun" Haley said, taking off the seatbelt.

"Thank you…I had fun too" Nathan said. Haley smiled at him one last time, then stepped out of the car.

"Haley, aren't you forgetting something?" Nathan asked. Haley smiled, turning around.

"I was hoping you say that" Haley answered, leaning her upper half forward to kiss him. The kiss was soft yet powerful; a hunger kiss that has been long overdue.

"Come one tutorgirl, say bye-bye" Rachel said, grabbing Haley's hand and dragging her away from Nathan. Haley blushed, waving at Nathan, while still holding Rachel's hand.

"Ruin all the fun wont you" Haley teased, beginning to walk up the staircase happily. Rachel watched her walk away.

"Bet on it" Rachel muttered, swiftly walking behind Haley.


	7. Chapter 7

****

Special Thanks to: luvnaley23,echogrl345, HJS-NS-23, ell6ange, coupling-all-the-time

-----------------------------

Ch:7

"Hey" Haley greeted Nathan, who was grabbing books from his locker.

"Hey" Nathan answered with a smile. Haley smiled in return.

"So, big game today?" Haley asked keeping the happy conversation flowing.

"Yeah, we leave at 2" Nathan answered, closing his locker then leaning next to it as he watched Haley. "Are you going to cheer me on?"

Haley grinned, turning to him from her locker.

"Sure, but if you suck. I'm cheering on the other team" Haley teased. Nathan chuckled, running his hand on her soft chin.

"I'll see you later" Nathan said beginning to walk away, but seconds later he turned around. "You know, having my personal cheerleader is no that bad."

Haley laughed, winking at him.

"Someone's chipper" Rachel said, now her leaning on the locker, aside Haley.

Haley turned to Rachel, continuing smiling.

"I think things between Nathan and I are getting back to normal. We're flirting again" Haley answered happily. Rachel flashed a fake smile.

"That's great. I'm happy that you're happy" Rachel half lied. She did love to see Haley smile; happy for the matter of fact, than being depressed about Nathan.

"Yeah. I- Haley was interpreted by Brandon pushing Rachel's back against the locker and crashing his lips to her. Haley turned to her locker slightly awkward and mad. He had just cut her off.

Haley cleared her throat.

"Brandon, I'm talking to my friend here" Rachel faked surprised and blissfulness.

"Sorry, couldn't resist your lips" Brandon faked lust.

Haley mouthed, "ok."

Brandon turned to Haley, smiling.

"Sorry Hales, I leave you to my girlfriend now. Kiss you later" Brandon answered, walking away, though not before spanking Rachel's ass. Haley chuckled at their behavior.

"Wow…that was…"

"Hot? Turning on? Wild?" Rachel asked hoping for a reaction.

"I was going to say surprising, but it was definitely hot. Wish Nathan surprise me with a kiss like that" Haley answered. Rachel hid her disappointment.

"Yeah, got to love Brandon. He's full of surprises" Rachel answered. Haley smiled, closing her locker.

"Hey Hales, I cant come over today" Rachel replied once they began to walk to their classes.

"That's cool. What about tomorrow?" Haley asked.

"No, sorry. Or the day after. I'll call you ,ok?" Rachel asked pretending to scan the school. Haley looked up at Rachel puzzled and slightly disappointed. She was so used to hanging out with Rachel after school.

"Ok-

"Well, I have to go. See you at lunch" Rachel cut her off, walking as fast as she could away from Haley.

Haley watched her walk away, confused. Then shrugged walking the rest of the way to class.

--

"What the fuck was that?" Rachel asked furiously at Brandon. Currently they were hidden in the school's janitor closet.

"What? You wanted to make her jealous, I thought-

"You thought wrong. Don't you ever even touch my ass again. The lip locking, don't mind, but I draw the line at you touching any of me" Rachel said. Brandon threw his hands up defeated.

"Fine… like I wanted to touch you anyways" Brandon muttered, crossing his arms.

"So, what are you doing later on?" Rachel asked him, calming down.

"Nothing. Baseball season hasn't even started yet" Brandon answered. Rachel sighed.

"Well, your week just got lucky. You'll be hanging out with me, the rest of this week" Rachel said then left the closet.

Brandon stared at her leave puzzled.

"How in the hell is that lucky?" Brandon asked himself, then left out of the closet himself.

--

"Sorry I'm late" Rachel said to Haley as she sad down next to her for lunch. Haley wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"It's cool. Busy with Brandon?" Haley teased. Rachel flashed another fake smile.

"Yeah. Cant keep his lips shut…literally" Rachel muttered the last part. Haley smiled.

"That's cute. You two really do make a cute couple" Haley answered. Rachel continued to smile, though wanted to puke of all the complements she has been receiving for her and Brandon being together.

"Thanks. So anything new?" Rachel asked.

"No, just the same. Oh, today one of my-

"Oh my god Haley, guess what Brandon texted me?" Rachel intensely interrupted her.

"What?" Haley asked.

"He texted me I look gorgeous today" Rachel awed. "I have to text him back. Oh, I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"That my teacher was a total-

"Aw, Hales. Brandon is a sweetheart. He just text me the sweetest thing…" Rachel continued babbling fake things off Brandon while Haley listened aggravated. Every time she would speak, Rachel cut her off with Brandon this or Brandon that. She loved the idea of them hooking out, but she was feeling ignored.

"…Then we made out tremendously in the janitor's closet. He is a damn good kisser, I'll tell you that" Rachel smirked. Haley flashed a smile, bored. For the whole entire lunch hour, Rachel been talking about guess who? Brandon. "I'm sorry Haley. I didn't even let you say your story. Tell me later, 'cause I got to go. Bye" Rachel grinned, walking away.

"…Just wanted to say she was a bitch and bye to you too" Haley muttered, throwing her food away.

--

The next following week, the same routine happened over and over. Haley had seen less of Rachel every time, and to be truthful she was getting jealous and mad. Since she met Rachel, she never knew how great it would be to have a best friend that was a girl. Yes, she was friends with Brooke, but they weren't close. Then when Peyton used to talk to her; they weren't that close either. The only person that was a girl, that she remembered she was close to was Faith, but she moved freshman year. Since then Lucas and the river court guys were her bff's.

What also that decreased the awful situation was that she hasn't talked that much to Nathan as well. Basketball was all he did 24/7. Especially since they were so close to the cup.

"Haley" Nathan called her name from behind her. Haley turned around, smiling.

"Hey stranger" Haley answered. Nathan stood in front of her, chuckling.

"About that, sorry" Nathan said, scratching the back of his head. Haley shook her head.

"No, it's alright…you ready to kick some ass?" Haley asked. Nathan continued to chuckle.

"Always, but that's not why I cam here to talk to you about" Nathan replied. Haley looked up at him baffled.

"What's up?" Haley asked nervous.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go see a movie this Friday?" Nathan asked. Haley smiled brightly.

"I loved to" Haley said not thinking twice. Nathan smiled, nodding.

"Ok then. I'll see you later" Nathan said.

"Yeah…bye" Haley answered content, walking the opposite direction.

--

"Hey- oh it's you" Rachel coldly said to Brooke. Brooke flashed a fake smile, looking behind her.

"Hales, you skanky friend is here!" Brooke shouted, walking to the kitchen while Rachel walked inside the apartment.

"Aw, that is such a cute remark…from the whore herself" Rachel snapped back. Brooke glared at Rachel.

"You know-

"Rachel. Come to my room, will you" Haley cut in, hoping a brawl wouldn't start. Rachel grinned at Brooke, walking away from her. Brooke gripped the knife she was holding to cut some bread. If only…

--

"I like the space…too much of Brooke, no?" Rachel asked, sitting on Brooke's bed. Haley sighed, sitting on her tiny bed.

"Well, it is under her name" Haley answered. Rachel nodded. "But anyway, what brings you here? Brandon needed a break?"

Rachel giggled. _So did I, cant stand him._

"That's why I came here-

"For Brandon?" Haley asked confused.

"No, I was thinking lets double date. This Friday" Rachel replied.

"That's perfect. Nathan asked me out Friday, and now I get to see my two fav. persons" Haley answered.

"Awesome. I'll pick you up at 5, and from here off to Nathan's" Rachel answered. "Hey Hales, I'm really sorry for not hanging with you these last couple of days"

"It's ok. I get it. You and Brand have the hots for each other" Haley said waving her hand. Rachel walked over and sat by Haley.

"I know, but Haley you're my best friend. Know that I would never abandon you. Do you know how happy I am to have met some one like you since I moved here? I thought I was going to be a loner" Rachel said, reaching to Haley's hand. Of course what she had just said was real, but she didn't want to be exactly her friend. Haley smiled, gripping her hand in hers then hugging Rachel.

"That's so sweet, you're my best friend too. I'm happy I met you" Haley said unaware this was a trick. Rachel smiled, hugging her tighter, then smelled her strawberry scented hair.

"Ok, I have to go. See you Friday?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah" Haley said releasing from the hug.

"Alright, bye" Rachel replied leaving the room. Haley smiled, laying on her bed. She thought everything was perfect for the moment.

--

"Did you tell her?" Brandon asked, once Rachel called him.

"Yup, it's all set for Friday" Rachel grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

****

Special Thanks to: ell6ange, HJS-NS-23, echogrl345, luvnaley23, romance in the rain, LoverGirl23

****

-----------------------------

Ch:8

"Haley…" Rachel called out, walking into the shared room. Once she entered, she stopped, staring at Haley's appearance. "Wow…you look beautiful."

Haley turned around from the mirror, warmly smiling at Rachel.

"As do you love…I'm excited" Haley replied, turning back to the mirror, to finish her last touches. Rachel gulped, now sitting on Haley's bed.

"Why? It's just a double date" Rachel answered coolly.

"I know, but I think this is the date. The date Nathan and I finally get back together, I can feel it" Haley replied happily. Rachel looked down then back at Haley, flashing a fake smile.

"I hope so too" Rachel lied, then sighed. "Are you ready?"

Haley walked to her small purse that laid on Brooke's bed, then smiled.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Haley answered. Rachel smiled, Standing up.

"Then lets roll" Rachel said leading the way out of the bedroom. "Hey, is Nathan cool with this?"

"Well, at first no. He is kind of reluctant to this, but I talked him into it" Haley answered, stepping into Brandon's vehicle. "Hey Brandon" Haley greeted.

"Hey Haley, so where does Nathan live again?" Brandon asked.

"At Florence Avenue" Haley answered.

--

"Hey" Nathan greeted indifferent as he stepped into the vehicle.

"Hey" everyone said, then continued the road to their date. Haley turned to Nathan, brightly smiling.

"Thanks" Haley said softly. Nathan turned to her.

"For what?' Nathan asked.

"Doing this for me. I promise we'll have a good time" Haley answered, continuing to smile. Nathan smiled in return, forgetting he was ever mad.

Rachel glanced at Brandon smirking. Brandon, himself glanced at her grinning too. It was going to be interesting, that's for sure.

--

"A theme park?" Nathan questioned, once the car stopped at the parking lot of a theme park.

"Yeah, come on. Everyone loves rides and cotton candy" Rachel answered, stepping out of the car. Nathan turned to Haley confused.

"It's going to be fun, now come on" Haley smiled, stepping off of the car as well.

"Whatever you say" Nathan muttered, following the rest. After everyone had paid and entered the park, Rachel's grabbed Haley's hand.

"We'll be right back, ladies room" Rachel said dragging Haley away from Nathan.

"But I don't-

"Let's go" Rachel persuaded, still holding her hand as they walked away from the guys. Brandon walked closer to Nathan.

"What is it with girls, and always going to the bathroom together?" Brandon asked. Nathan shrugged then sighed, sitting on a bench close by. Brandon sighed himself, it was going to be more difficult to talk to Nathan than he thought.

--

Once inside the bathroom, Rachel walked into a stalls, while Haley checked herself at the mirrors.

"Can you believe this?" Rachel said out loud, "From all the times, I had to get my period today."

Haley chuckled, fixing her wavy hair.

"Bummer, I guess no action tonight" Haley replied. An older lady turned to Haley, staring at her odd. "What?" Haley asked. The lady simply walked away.

"Yeah, I guess" Rachel shortly replied, sitting on the toilet. She wasn't doing anything, she was simply wasting time. Haley sighed, leaning against the wall, waiting.

"Are you done?" Haley asked after a period of time.

"Yeah" Rachel answered walking out of the stall. After washing her hands, they walked outside to the guys.

"Finally" Nathan replied relieved, standing up from the bench. Haley mouthed "sorry" joining his side.

"So what rides first?" Brandon asked.

"Lets go on that one" Rachel said pointing to a huge, green rollercoaster. "Come on Hales" Rachel grabbed Haley's hand again, dragging her to the ride. Haley smiled back at Nathan to follow her, while he stood still, not really up for rides.

After the ride, Haley walked back to Nathan.

"Are you ok?" Haley asked concerned. Nathan weakly smiled.

"Yeah" Nathan answered. He figured, why make Haley upset as well?

"Good. Come on, lets go on the next ride" Haley said, grabbing onto his hand. Nathan tighten his grip at her hand as they followed Brandon and Rachel. Nathan smiled, thinking positive…too bad for him, the negativity kept coming. Throughout the next following hours, it seemed like a pattern; Rachel and Haley were together like glue, while Brandon kept creating weak conversation starters with him. He never felt so ignored/ bored in his life. This was suppose to be a date between he and Haley, not plus others. Other than that, he was beginning to get mad at Haley; wasn't she suppose to hang with him? It was after all a double date, and he was certainly not in a date with Brandon.

"I'm hungry" Nathan spoke, stopping at a restaurant in front of them. Haley and Rachel turned around.

"Me too…" Haley said, "lets eat here."'

Haley walked with Nathan inside the restaurant, while Brandon and Rachel stood standing.

"We'll be right there" Rachel said to Haley. She then turned to Brandon smiling widely.

"Everything is perfect" Rachel beamed. Brandon rolled his eyes.

"You're kidding me, he's more boring than a crossword puzzle. He may be cute, but damn. Not boyfriend material" Brandon replied. Rachel snorted.

"Too bad for you, but I'm having the time of my life" Rachel said, "beside that, Nathan is pissed. Did you notice his facial expression?"

"Yeah, not exactly a happy camper. I could of sworn him mugging you just awhile ago" Brandon replied. Rachel chuckled.

"He could send me death glares for all I care, I'm hogging his Hales. Now come on, lets go disturb the wonderful couple" Rachel answered, walking inside the restaurant.

--

Once Naley sat down at the table, Nathan turned to Haley, and not in a pleasant mood.

"Haley, I need to talk to you" Nathan began.

"What is it?" Haley asked unaware of his annoyed behavior.

"About right now. I'm not precisely having an amazing time. Why couldn't we just go on my date, like it was originally planned?" Nathan asked. Haley stared at him odd.

"How could you not be having a great time? All of this if free, and I couldn't say no. Rachel-

"That's my point. It seems to me you rather hang with her than me" Nathan blurted.

"That's not true. You know how much I tried to hang with you lately?" Haley asked offended.

"Oh really? Tell me other than right now, we talked more than five minutes today" Nathan asked. Haley stared at him dumbfounded.

"Exactly" Nathan said after the period of silence.

"Did y'all miss us?" Brandon asked while he and Rachel joined them. Haley turned the opposite way of Nathan.

"I'll be right back" Haley replied coldly, walking to the bathroom.

"I'll be right back too" Rachel said, following Haley. Once inside the bathroom, Rachel notice Haley wiping away tears.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked. Haley shook her head, looking toward the ground.

"We're having a great time, right?" Haley asked.

"Yeah" Rachel said, walking closer to the blonde.

"Nathan doesn't seem to think so. He just attacked me with I'm not even acknowledging him. He's accusing me of hanging too much with you than him" Haley cried out. Rachel hugged Haley, smiling.

"Don't pay attention to that. You know what I think? He's stressed about basketball, and taking it out on you" Rachel lied. Haley sniffed, relaxing more.

"You're probably right, I'm just over reacting" Haley said releasing from the hug. Rachel placed her hands on Haley's shoulders, smiling.

"Just a smidge, but don't tear. Pretty girls like you should always smile. When you're sad, I'm sad" Rachel said. Haley smiled, wiping away the tears.

"Thanks Rach. I don't know what I do without you" Haley said.

"Be a royal mess. Now come one, our boytoys are waiting for us" Rachel smiled. Haley smiled further, then fixed her makeup. Sooner than later they walked over to the guys.

"Is everything ok?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah" Haley answered, noticing Nathan was avoiding eye contact. Rachel glanced at Brandon, smiling. Throughout the lunch period, Nathan and Haley talked as little as possible, while Brandon and Rachel mostly talked. Fake smiles and nods were passed by Naley. As well as awkward silences.

Half an hour later of more rides, Brandon suggested one more ride and then leave; everyone agreed to go on the Farris wheel. Nathan and Haley stepped on the basket, then sat. Rachel and Brandon decided to skip it, and walked to sit on a bench to wait for them.

Haley crossed her arms, feeling the tension between her and Nathan once the ride began.

"I didn't even know they had a Farris wheel at this theme park" Haley broke the silence. Nathan shrugged, looking at the crowd below him. "Nathan, please don't act like-

"Like what? Ignorant?" Nathan cut her off.

"I'm sorry if I anyway made you feel uncomfortable or unacknowledged. I didn't mean to" Haley explained.

"Unbelievable. You're not even sorry-

"Sorry about what? I done nothing bad today!" Haley yelled frustrated.

"There seems to be a pattern with you" Nathan said. The basket stopped; they were half way up.

"Pattern?" Haley repeated confused. Nathan shifted his body toward her, clearly annoyed.

"Yes, it seems every time we are in good terms, you always leave me for the next person" Nathan answered. Haley continued to stare at him baffled.

"What are talking about?" Haley asked. Nathan groaned, gripping his hand tighter on the metal bar.

"Today, all I was with was Brandon, while you were all happily with Rachel. Today was suppose to be our day. Though you prefer her presence over me" Nathan said. Haley chuckled, blown away.

"Are you jealous? Nathan since I been back, she's been the one to help me cope with you being an ass. Like now. All she's been is a good friend. What do you want me to do? Stop talking to her?" Haley asked frustrated.

"That would be a start. Why do you hang out with her anyways? You two are completely the opposite. She's more like Brooke's type of friend. Other than that, you haven't even tried hard enough to show me you want me back" Nathan snapped.

"I haven't tried hard enough? That's because you been avoiding me!" Haley yelled.

"Is there a problem up there!?" someone from the other basket shouted. Haley and Nathan looked below them.

"Shut up!" they both yelled. Haley then ran her hand over her hair.

"Look Nathan, I deserve anything you say about me about leaving tour. I fucked up, I get it. I'm sorry. I am. I love you, I want to be with you…but I wont allow you to tell me who I can and cannot be friends with. I draw the line there" Haley said, looking at Nathan directly at the eye.

"You should of stayed touring" Nathan coldly said, slouching on the hard seat. Haley looked away from him, at the crowd. It was now nighttime, and the park beamed. It should of been romantic…though ouch, it hurt. For the rest of the way down, both remained quiet. When the ride was done, Haley quickly stepped off, walking toward the exit of the park. Rachel quickly glanced at Brandon then began walking toward Haley.

"Haley! Wait up" Rachel said behind. Haley sighed, beginning to walk slower. "What's wrong?"

"Today was awful…I really don't think Nathan and I will get back together" Haley sadly said on the verge of tears.

"I'm so sorry…I knew I should of not invited you and-

"No, what you and Bandon did was sweet" Haley said. "Beside the Nathan drama, I had a good time."

"I'm sorry babe, I'll sit at the back with you" Rachel linking arms with Haley.

Haley weakly smiled.

"Thanks…the ride back should be fun" Haley sarcastically said as they continued to walk to Brandon's car.

--

Once Nathan stepped off the basket, he felt remorseful for blurting out the last thing he had said to Haley. He saw the pain in her eyes, and it killed him. Though he snapped; today's drama was Haley's fault. They barely even spend time together today…she was with Rachel, all the time.

"What did you do?" Brandon asked him. Nathan sighed.

"We got into a fight" Nathan dully said. Brandon nodded, soon they began to walk a couple feet behind Rachel and Haley to the car.

The car ride home, was basically music blasting. Nathan had sat on the passenger seat while Haley and Rachel sat on the back.

"We're here" Brandon said, parking his car by Rachel's house. Rachel bended her body upward to give Brandon quick peck on the lips.

"Alright, see you guys on Monday" Rachel said, stepping out of the car followed by Haley.

"Bye" Haley shortly said, walking toward Rachel's house, not looking back. After the girls were out, Nathan looked at Haley's direction, and saw a questionable sight. Haley was leaning down, fixing her shoe laces, while Rachel was staring at her ass. Though before he could process it further, Brandon began to drive back. He looked through the rearview mirror, though it didn't show them anymore. Did he actually see what he thought he saw?


	9. Chapter 9

****

Special Thanks to: luvnaley23, echogrl345, ell6ange, coupling-all-the-time, naley19, kayda94, LoverGirl23, HJS-NS-23, JamesLover23

****

-----------------------------

Ch:9

Previously:

--

The car ride home, was basically music blasting. Nathan had sat on the passenger seat while Haley and Rachel sat on the back.

"We're here" Brandon said, parking his car by Rachel's house. Rachel bended her body upward to give Brandon quick peck on the lips.

"Alright, see you guys on Monday" Rachel said, stepping out of the car followed by Haley.

"Bye" Haley shortly said, walking toward Rachel's house, not looking back. After the girls were out, Nathan looked at Haley's direction, and saw a questionable sight. Haley was leaning down, fixing her shoe laces, while Rachel was staring at her ass. Though before he could process it further, Brandon began to drive back. He looked through the rearview mirror, though it didn't show them anymore. Did he actually see what he thought he saw?

--

That following Monday at school, Nathan made his way to Brooke.

Brooke was standing at front her locker, applying lip gloss.

"We need to talk" Nathan said sternly. Brooked rolled her eyes to the left, watching Nathan through her locker mirror. She groaned, annoyed.

"About…?" Brooke replied, applying the last layer of her lip gloss.

"When you first met Rachel, you didn't like her, right?" Nathan asked.

"Duh" Brooke answered, turning around to face him now, "that whore was all over Lucas. You think I was going to approach her with a hug and a basket of fruits for trying to get with my man?" Brooke sarcastically answered.

"Well…of course, but she was all over him, not anyone else? Like a girl, perhaps?" Nathan asked carefully. Brooked stared at Nathan as if he grew a second head.

"No, what's this about? Oh my god! You think she swings the other way?" Brooke nearly yelled, though lowered her voice at the right time. Nathan shrugged, not fully sure himself.

"It's that-

"Nathan Scott, I'm disappointed in you" Brooke cut him off. Nathan now stared at her weird. "I know you and Haley aren't all 'together' yet, but to blame it on Rachel? Are you that insecure about yourself?"

Nathan's whole plan had been flopped upside down.

"No, no. But what I saw-

"Nathan, as much as you and I hate Rachel, she's Haley best friend. Like Peyton is mine. Maybe you're not used to the whole idea, because Haley always hung out with Lucas and the other river court guys…you know, all tomboy-ish. Though listen to me, Haley told me what you told her, and that was out of line. You need to apologize to her, and not jump to ridiculous conclusions, aiight?" Brooke asked. "Don't loose her again" Brooke lastly said and she was off to class, leaving behind a not so convinced Nathan.

--

On the other side of the school, Haley was currently at the tutoring section, arranging papers. Lucas soon interrupted her with a beaming smile. Haley looked up at him a little shaken.

"Why are you so happy? You're scaring me?" Haley asked, raising a brow. Lucas simply smiled further, walking aside Haley, then side hugging her.

"Have I told you how much I loved you, buddy? You're my best friend" Lucas warmly said, freaking Haley out more.

"Are you high? Drunk? Who are you and what have you done with my friend?" Haley asked, pushing him away. Lucas laughed, the swung out a small box. Haley stared at it confused.

"Open it" Lucas said. Haley looked up at Lucas then, carefully opened the small gold box. She gasped, appalled.

"Oh my-

"You like it?" Lucas asked anxious. Haley smiled widely, staring at the gold ring with a red diamond in the center.

"I love it! It's the most beautiful thing I ever seen!" Haley squealed, placing it on her finger. "You shouldn't-

"You think Brooke would like it?" Lucas asked further anxious. Haley face immediately dropped, it was for Brooke. Not her, though she flashed a fake smile instantly.

"Yeah, of course it's for her. Who else?" Haley faked amusement; she could feel her face burn up. She hoped Lucas didn't notice. She then took off the ring and placed it back in the box.

"What is it for? Her birthday already passed" Haley asked confused. Lucas shyly looked up at her with a smile. Haley rapidly clicked the idea.

"You're proposing to her?" Haley asked to make sure. Lucas nodded his head. Haley screamed, hugging her best friend since childhood.

"Luke! She'll love it. She's already head over heels for you…I cant believe it! You're going to get married!" Haley cheered content.

"Whoa, let's just hope she says yes first" Lucas replied, slightly blushing. Haley hugged her friend one last time.

"She'll say yes. The girl loves you" Haley assured.

"I hope so…" Lucas replied, as he and Haley talked further about the proposal.

--

During class, Nathan sat next to Rachel once the teacher assigned partners for the next research project.

Rachel nearly yelled surprised once Nathan sat on the desk across her.

"Hi…?" Rachel answered a little confused he had sat next to her; from all people. Nathan smirked, beginning to tap his pen.

"Hi, thought I sit by my new friend" Nathan said rather too chipper for Rachel's expense.

"Friend?" Rachel repeated, though quickly smiled, "I guess. You're Haley's husband…or should I say ex?" Rachel mischievously asked.

Nathan stretched his arms, not looking away from Rachel.

"You tell me" Nathan answered slightly cold.

Rachel raised a brow…what was he up to, or better yet, what was his plan?

"Lets recap, from what happened between you two at the park, I saw you're in deep waters" Rachel answered satisfied.

"Not for long though" Nathan replied. Rachel stared up at him curious.

"What do you have in mind, Scott?" Rachel asked more wryly than expected.

Nathan ignored the tone and now he smirked.

"Don't worry about that. Can I ask you something?" Nathan asked. Rachel swung one leg across the other, staring at Nathan inquisitive.

"Depends" Rachel answered coolly. Nathan slid his body closer to the desk, to take in a clear view of Rachel's face.

"I know your secret" Nathan replied in a husky tone.

Rachel didn't let her shock take over her face, she remained stern.

"If it's about cheating on the gov't test, woops, my bad" Rachel answered, followed by a chuckle.

Nathan shook his head.

"Lets cut the BS. I know what you've been doing. I know what you're up to" Nathan replied.

Rachel continued to chuckle.

"You're more mad than I thought" Rachel answered.

Nathan leaned forward, he then grinned.

"Haley will never see you other than a friend, and there is no way in hell you'll be taking her away from me. Quit while you still have some dignity, or I'll spill your secret all over campus" Nathan threatened in a low voice.

Rachel leaned her upper half closer to him.

"You can threat me all you want, pretty boy. But lets get one thing straight, the way you fucked up two days ago, she wont forgive you easily. As a matter of fact, whatever I say, she'll believe me, not you. If I wanted, I can get her to think you tried to get with me. She'll despise you, and Naley will end. So, if I was you, I back off. You lost her the day you asked her for a divorce" Rachel answered in the same tone.

"She's not going to leave me. She loves **me**" Nathan replied heated.

Rachel laughed, gathering all her things.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night…'cause your days as a married couple are counted" Rachel answered with a smile, then left as soon as the bell rang.

Nathan slammed his hands against the wooden desk. Things were more difficult than he thought.

--

"Hey boo" Rachel said, sitting beside Haley for lunch.

Haley smiled, opening her water bottle.

"Hey Hun, no Brandon today?" Haley asked, scanning for the cheery blond.

"Nope, he's busy" _kissing some other guy, probably. Don't even want to think about it._

"Rach?" Haley called.

Rachel turned to Haley.

"Sorry, zoned out. What did you ask me?" Rachel asked.

Haley chuckled.

"It's ok. Now like I was saying before you tuned out to god knows where, you think I should talk to Nathan?" Haley asked.

Rachel almost spat out her soda.

"No! I mean, not right now. Has he even spoke to you since Saturday?" Rachel asked.

"No, no he hasn't" Haley answered disappointed.

"Why would you speak to him first then? He was the one that hurt you, again" Rachel answered slightly bitter.

Haley remand silent, staring at the label from her yogurt.

Rachel sighed, "look babe, I'm going to give tough love, and be honest. Things between you and Nate, don't seem so hot. From what you have told me, tour was an obstacle, than Nathan made impossible to cross over. And it's been months since that day. I say, divorce him. He's not giving enough effort to be with you as you are to him. He keeps dodging you, while you follow him around like a sick puppy. Hales, open your eyes, that 'love' is gone. I don't even think it was even love to start with, it might have been a crush. Getting married was a mistake, or maybe not. But you don't hear a lot of people getting married at 16. Do you?" Rachel asked.

Haley remained silent, fighting to not cry. She was right.

"Who get married at16 anyways? We don't live back at those disgusting times. We're young and hot, and have the rest of our lives to find that person we belong to, what do you call them; soul mates. Meanwhile, I say be a little whore, explore your options" Rachel answered, which caused a laugh.

"Spoken like a true slut" Haley answered laughing.

Rachel smirked, flipping her hair the other direction.

"What can I say, I'm a pro at this….now missy, stop your frowning and enjoy life. The person that you meant to be with might be closer than you think" Rachel said.

Haley nodded, then bear hugged Rachel.

"I don't know what I do without you" Haley answered. Rachel smiled, she didn't know what she do without Haley either.

--

Walking as fast as he could, Nathan was searching out for Brandon. If he couldn't get through with Rachel, Brandon had to work. Though then again, does Brandon know that Rachel swings the other way?

Scanning further, he thought he go check outside, by the baseball field…he soon wish he didn't.

Right ahead of him was Brandon and some other guy in a serious lip locking scene. Nathan turned around, walking back to his locker, or better yet the bathroom. The last days he had hung out with Brandon, now made him queasy. Nathan now realized Brandon had hit on him, without him knowing. Then with Rachel…it was all a scam. Not that he had anything against lesbian's or gay's; but to mess with him and Haley to be apart, it made him infuriated.

Rather than walking toward his locker, he decided to go talk to Haley. Really talk to her, and not loose her, not again.

--

And off to a cliffhanger, (inset evil laugh)…lol. Anyways, next chapter will be the finale of this story.

I know, how sad

tear

And I promise you it will be LONG and worth the wait with a twist, I think…still plotting.

Much love to ya'll, now hit the reply button and leave me a good or bad comment, all is accepted.


	10. The End

**Special Thanks to: EVERYONE, THANKS!**

**-----------------------------**

**Ch:10**

**Previously:**

--

Right ahead of him was Brandon and some other guy in a serious lip locking scene. Nathan turned around, walking back to his locker, or better yet the bathroom. The last days he had hung out with Brandon, now made him queasy. Nathan now realized Brandon had hit on him, without him knowing. Then with Rachel…it was all a scam. Not that he had anything against lesbian's or gay's; but to mess with him and Haley to be apart, it made him infuriated.

Rather than walking toward his locker, he decided to go talk to Haley. Really talk to her, and not loose her, not again.

--

Nathan raced toward Haley, though came to an immediate stop once his body collided with Whitey's.

"What in the world is the hurry Scott?" Whitey shouted. Nathan weakly smiled.

"Sorry Coach, I'm in a hurry" Nathan replied. Whitey shook his head.

"Go to class" Whitey declared. Nathan looked at him, in a pleaded form.

"I will, I just…I really have to go" Nathan replied. Not a second later, the bell rung. _Damn._

"Class… now" Whitey answered strictly. Nathan sighed and turned around, and began to walk to class….until he heard Whitey disappear into another hall. Quickly, Nathan turned around to his original destination and ran to find Haley. His wife.

--

"Ok, Cindy. Just call me if you need any help. Good luck in your test. Bye" Haley smiled, then shortly closed her book as Cindy walked away to her class. Meanwhile, she was packing her belongings to her book bag, she didn't hear someone rush into the Tutoring Center.

_Thump_

"Who's there?" Haley immediately asked, scanning the room.

"It's me" Nathan spoke with a cough. Haley stood from her chair and saw Nathan, slowly rising from the ground. She couldn't help but laugh.

"What do you want Scott?" Haley asked sternly remembering they weren't in good term. Nathan looked up at Haley and gulped for a second. The vision of Haley was mesmerizing. The sun rays were reflecting perfectly at Haley, where her hair glowed off her wavy golden locks. Then her eyes, her eyes were a sparkling chocolate, with a hint of hazel.

"As far as I know, you're a Scott too" Nathan spoke softly. Haley rolled her eyes, then crossed her arms against her chest.

"Nathan-"

"Haley, listen to me!" Nathan yelled. "Every way I acted toward you since I seen you was fixed."

"Blaming others for your actions, why am I not surprised" Haley answered coldly walking away. Nathan ran to her, grabbing her arm, then turning her around.

"You have to believe me. That two-face Rachel caused-"

"Will you for once leave her out of this?! Damn, why cant you just accept that you fucked up this time?" Haley asked infuriated.

"Haley," Nathan took a breath. "Rachel's not who she says she is."

"And neither are you. You were right after all, we were too young to get married" Haley replied, then looked away sadly. Nathan watched her tongue tied.

"I want a divorce" Haley said, locking eyes again with Nathan, except her eyes were not sparkling as before, though now, glossy.

"Haley, no…" Nathan spoke leisurely.

"It's for the best" Haley answered then moved her arm away from Nathan's grip and walked away. Nathan sulked into a chair and tried to process all of what had happened in those last moments. He placed his palms on his forehead .

_Divorce._

No, he wasn't about to loose her.

"Haley, wait up!" Nathan yelled, running to Haley.

"Just leave me alone!" Haley yelled in return, continuing to walk away from him.

"No, I wont. You have to believe me when I tell you that you're the one being fooled. All this time you're _friend_ Rachel has been brainwashing you to hate me, look like a bad guy" Nathan said, slowly his pace, once Haley turned around. At this time, they were both on the school parking lot.

"Brainwashing, that's funny. She says the same about you" Haley answered.

"Haley, all she's done is manipulate you to go against me, for you to leave me. She doesn't want us to be together, she wants you and her to be together" Nathan said. Haley stared at him shocked, then laughed it off.

"That's absurd. I cant believe how low you would go to make me hate her. You're just jealous I have a friend to go to. Ever since I been back from tour, you've been finding ways to make people hate me: Peyton, Brooke, the school, even my best friend, Lucas. How do you expect me to believe, none the less trust you after you done that?" Haley asked.

"Because you have to. Trust me-"

"I cant…do me a favor and leave me alone, for good" Haley said, though before she could Nathan stopped her tracks.

"I cant do that, Haley. I love you" Nathan said softly and sincerely.

"Well I don't-"

"You don't mean that" Nathan asked hurt.

Haley, looked down again, holding her tears. Of course she didn't, but the pain had to stop.

"I do. I don't love you Nathan, not anymore" Haley answered and walked to her vehicle, shortly driving away. Nathan, watched her go heart broken.

She didn't believe him.

She doesn't love him.

They were over.

Nathan walked back to class, completely a wreck, but he wont show it.

--

Later continuing the day, school had ended and it was now after school, where at the gym was held basketball and cheer practice.

"Ladies, hurry and team up. Shirts against skin!" Whitey shouted out. The team divided up into two, while the cheerleading team began to warm up. Brooke looked to her side.

"Haley, have you seen Lucas?" Brooke asked, but Haley didn't seem to pay attention.

"Haley, hello?" Brooke called out. Haley snapped out of her daydream.

"Sorry, what?' Haley asked, faking a smile.

"Where's Lucas, and are you alright?" Brooke asked. Haley continued her fake smile.

"I'm good, and Lucas, haven't seen him since this morning" Haley answered.

"Don't cry ladies, yours truly is here" Rachel smirked, walking next to the rest of the squad. Haley laughed, while Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, back to your place Gatina" Brooke spat, walking in front of the Squad. "Today ladies we will be practicing our-

_Oh, my love  
my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
a long lonely time  
and time goes by so slowly  
and time can do so much  
are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
Godspeed your love to me_

"What the hell is going on?" Brooke asked. Everyone at the gym seemed confused, except for Haley, who tried her best not to smile so big. The song playing in the background was perfect. Gradually, Lucas walked into the gym dressed nice, but not in a suit; rather nicely dressed. Following he placed his hands in his pockets and walked to Brooke, who looked at him confused. Though before she could say anything, Lucas crashed his lips into hers. Everyone in the gym either _aww_ or whistled.

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea,  
to the sea  
to the open arms of the sea  
lonely rivers sigh 'wait for me, wait for me'  
I'll be coming home wait for me_

"Lucas-"

"Brooke, since I first met you, I knew you were the one for me. We been through so much, but it was those bumps, obstacles that has brought us closer. All the ups and downs, taught me to appreciate what I have. Especially now when I know I want you, for the rest of my life" Lucas said with a smile. Brooke looked at him in disbelief, but she began to tear when he kneeled, holding her hand.

"Brooke Penelope Cruz, will you marry me?" Lucas asked, taking out the ring. Brooke gasped, while the squad continued to _aww. _

"Yes, yes and a million times yes" Brooke cried, while Lucas placed the ring on her finger then passionately kissed her.

_Oh, my love  
my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
a long lonely time  
and time goes by so slowly  
and time can do so much  
are you still mine?_

_I need your love  
I need your love  
Godspeed your love to me _

Everyone in the gym began to clap, even Whitey. Haley clapped and smiled happily, her best friends belonged together. She was so happy Lucas had popped the question, she began to scan the room and noticed that those that dated each other, walked closer to hold each other and kiss. Looking further around, her eyes locked with Nathan; her heart fell. While one new love developed, hers was torn apart. Was life great? She weakly smiled, then looked away not prepared to what would happen.

Without notice, Rachel pulled her closer and kissed her for all it was forth. Immediately stunned, Haley pushed her away.

"What the hell!?" Haley shouted shocked. Brooke and Lucas pulled from one another and stared at the two girls as well as the rest of the gym. Some of the guys whistled and screamed out "more!"

Rachel walked closer to Haley, trying to hold her hands.

"Cant you see? I've been wanting to be with you since the first time I met you. And I wanted to show you now, I want you Haley" Rachel said. Haley walked back away from Rachel, all what Nathan had said was true. She was lied to, manipulated, even harassed from all that ahs occurred. What an idiot she fell. But Nathan-

"So, you purposely try to sabotage my marriage with Nathan? Then lie to my face that he's the cause of all my suffering when it was you all this time? Because of you Nathan and I are getting a divorce!" Haley shouted out her frustration.

"I did what I had to do. You don't belong to him, but with me. We belong together, were perfect for one another" Rachel argued back. Haley wiped away her tears. She felt like the idiot of the year.

"No, no we don't. How could you? I trusted you. Stay away from me" Haley said then ran away form the gym. Everyone eyes rolled to Rachel's, many shocked

"What!" Rachel yell to the public. " So I like Haley, and wanted her to myself-"

"Bitch, you and your skanky ass better leave before I-" Brooke threaten but, Lucas held her back.

"What can you do, fatass?" Rachel snapped, swiftly Peyton slapped Rachel. Both girls then began to fight one another, White blew his whistle trying to intervene, while everyone screamed and applauded the two fighting.

Meanwhile Nathan left the gym to search for Haley. He knew where to find her. He opened the door, once he was at his destination.

"Hales?" Nathan called out in the Tutoring Center.

"Go away, Nathan" Haley cried out. Nathan walked toward the back of the file cabinets, where Haley kneeled against in tears. He sat beside her.

"Don't cry" he tried to confront her. Haley refused to look at him, so she kept her stare at the ground.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I didn't know. You must hate me" Haley cried.

"No, no. I don't. I barely found out today. Hales, look at me" Nathan said, placing his hand on her jaw. Haley finally gave in and stared at him.

"I feel humiliated, embarrassed and stupid. I'm a fool. And you, I was awful to you. I really thought she was trying to help, me…not the other way. I'm sorry Nathan, I understand if you never want to talk to me" Haley answered, trying to contain her tears. Nathan weakly smiled then crashed his lips against hers. The kiss was soft and slow.

"I love you Haley, always and forever" Nathan answered after the kiss.

"I love you too" Haley replied blissfully. They weren't over, not by a long shot.

--

After being with one another for awhile, Haley asked a favor of Nathan.

"Just wait for me right here, ok?" Haley asked.

"Ok" Nathan answered then kissed Haley one more time. Following, Haley stepped out of Nathan's vehicle and walked to a familiar house. She knocked, hoping she was prepared for what would arrive.

"Haley…" Rachel smiled happily. Haley weakly smiled, then noticed the scratch on Rachel's face.

"Can I talk to you?" Haley asked. Rachel nodded, and let Haley into her house. Closing the door, Rachel hugged Haley, but Haley did not hug her in return. Rachel stepped back.

"You hate me, don't you?" Rachel asked sadly.

"I don't know, I do but I don't. I'm more hurt than mad, I guess. Rach, I trusted you. You and I got closer, I thought of you as a sister, and you did-"

"Kissed you , you mean?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, Rachel. I do not like you that way. What you did was horrible, you know how much I love Nathan, to you to do what you did: fake to date someone then try to manipulate me, that Nathan doesn't care about me at all? I don't know if I can forgive you, let alone even consider being your friend" Haley said while Rachel was in tears.

"I'm sorry, but I cant help but want you. Didn't you once see me come on to you? All the _moves_ and etc? Haley I care for you, but please don't block me out. I'll do whatever" Rachel pleaded.

"I'm sorry, it's best if we don't speak to one another" Haley said, walking away, but Rachel held on to her hand.

"Haley please, no" Rachel cried out.

"Rachel, sorry" Haley said, then stepped out of the house back to Nathan.

"Are you ok?" Nathan asked. Haley wiped her tears then held Nathan's hand.

"I think I will be" Haley weakly smiled.

--

**A couple weeks later…**

"Queer!" yelled a group of freshmen. Rachel ignored them, and continued to walk to her locker. The group of guys followed her, while Haley looked in sorrow, she didn't think the school would treat Rachel so cruel. She then looked at Rachel's locker where in big words said DYKE.

"Stay away for me!" Rachel yelled, but the guys kept harassing her.

"Hey, stay the fuck away!" Haley yelled angered. The group of guys looked at her, but didn't go away.

"Do you all really want an ass-kicking?" Nathan reinforced. The group of guys looked frightened and left the halls. Rachel looked at Haley and Nathan, then weakly smiled.

"Thanks" Rachel said.

"I'm sorry, they're stupid little boys" Haley answered.

"I know, but the only thing this school see's me as is this" Rachel said pointing to the name written on her locker.

"Come on friend, lets go to class" Haley said, then linked her arm with Rachel, followed by waved to Nathan with a smile.

"Friend. That sound good" Rachel smiled.

"Good, because I missed my best friend" Haley said.

"I missed her too. Now I have things to tell you, like guess who I think likes me?" Rachel said. Haley laughed and listened to her friend talk about her latest crush.

**The End.**

**--**

Righteous Brothers - Unchained Melody


	11. Alt Ending

**Alternative Ending:**

Nathan raced toward Haley, though came to an immediate stop once his body collided with Whitey's.

"What in the world is the hurry Scott?" Whitey shouted. Nathan weakly smiled.

"Sorry Coach, I'm in a hurry" Nathan replied. Whitey shook his head.

"Go to class" Whitey declared. Nathan looked at him, in a pleaded form.

"I will, I just…I really have to go" Nathan replied. Not a second later, the bell rung. Damn.

"Class… now" Whitey answered strictly. Nathan sighed and turned around, and began to walk to class….until he heard Whitey disappear into another hall. Quickly, Nathan turned around to his original destination and ran to find Haley. His wife.  
--

"Ok, Cindy. Just call me if you need any help. Good luck in your test. Bye" Haley smiled, then shortly closed her book as Cindy walked away to her class. Meanwhile, she was packing her belongings to her book bag, she didn't hear someone rush into the Tutoring Center.

_Thump_

"Who's there?" Haley immediately asked, scanning the room.

"It's me" Nathan spoke with a cough. Haley stood from her chair and saw Nathan, slowly rising from the ground. She couldn't help but laugh.

"What do you want Scott?" Haley asked sternly remembering they weren't in good term. Nathan looked up at Haley and gulped for a second. The vision of Haley was mesmerizing. The sun rays were reflecting perfectly at Haley, where her hair glowed off her wavy golden locks. Then her eyes, her eyes were a sparkling chocolate, with a hint of hazel.

"As far as I know, you're a Scott too" Nathan spoke softly. Haley rolled her eyes, then crossed her arms against her chest.

"Nathan-"

"Haley, listen to me!" Nathan yelled. "Every way I acted toward you since I seen you was fixed."

"Blaming others for your actions, why am I not surprised" Haley answered coldly walking away. Nathan ran to her, grabbing her arm, then turning her around.

"You have to believe me. That two-face Rachel caused-"

"Will you for once leave her out of this?! Damn, why cant you just accept that you fucked up this time?" Haley asked infuriated.

"Haley," Nathan took a breath. "Rachel's not who she says she is."

"And neither are you. You were right after all, we were too young to get married" Haley replied, then looked away sadly. Nathan watched her tongue tied.

"I want a divorce" Haley said, locking eyes again with Nathan, except her eyes were not sparkling as before, though now, glossy.

"Haley, no…" Nathan spoke leisurely.

"It's for the best" Haley answered then moved her arm away from Nathan's grip and walked away. Nathan sulked into a chair and tried to process all of what had happened in those last moments. He placed his palms on his forehead .

_Divorce._

No, he wasn't about to loose her.

"Haley, wait up!" Nathan yelled, running to Haley.

"Just leave me alone!" Haley yelled in return, continuing to walk away from him.

"No, I wont. You have to believe me when I tell you that you're the one being fooled. All this time you're friend Rachel has been brainwashing you to hate me, look like a bad guy" Nathan said, slowly his pace, once Haley turned around. At this time, they were both on the school parking lot.

"Brainwashing, that's funny. She says the same about you" Haley answered.

"Haley, all she's done is manipulate you to go against me, for you to leave me. She doesn't want us to be together, she wants you and her to be together" Nathan said. Haley stared at him shocked, then laughed it off.

"That's absurd. I cant believe how low you would go to make me hate her. You're just jealous I have a friend to go to. Ever since I been back from tour, you've been finding ways to make people hate me: Peyton, Brooke, the school, even my best friend, Lucas. How do you expect me to believe, none the less trust you after you done that?" Haley asked.

"Because you have to. Trust me-"

"I cant…do me a favor and leave me alone, for good" Haley said, though before she could Nathan stopped her tracks.

"I cant do that, Haley. I love you" Nathan said softly and sincerely.

"Well I don't-"

"You don't mean that" Nathan asked hurt.

Haley, looked down again, holding her tears. Of course she didn't, but the pain had to stop.

"I do. I don't love you Nathan, not anymore" Haley answered and walked to her vehicle, shortly driving away. Nathan, watched her go heart broken.

She didn't believe him.

She doesn't love him.

They were over.

Nathan walked back to class, completely a wreck, but he wont show it.  
--

Later continuing the day, school had ended and it was now after school, where at the gym was held basketball and cheer practice.

"Ladies, hurry and team up. Shirts against skin!" Whitey shouted out. The team divided up into two, while the cheerleading team began to warm up. Brooke looked to her side.

"Haley, have you seen Lucas?" Brooke asked, but Haley didn't seem to pay attention.

"Haley, hello?" Brooke called out. Haley snapped out of her daydream.

"Sorry, what?' Haley asked, faking a smile.

"Where's Lucas, and are you alright?" Brooke asked. Haley continued her fake smile.

"I'm good, and Lucas, haven't seen him since this morning" Haley answered.

"Don't cry ladies, yours truly is here" Rachel smirked, walking next to the rest of the squad. Haley laughed, while Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, back to your place Gatina" Brooke spat, walking in front of the Squad. "Today ladies we will be practicing our-

_Oh, my love  
my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
a long lonely time  
and time goes by so slowly  
and time can do so much  
are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
Godspeed your love to me_

"What the hell is going on?" Brooke asked. Everyone at the gym seemed confused, except for Haley, who tried her best not to smile so big. The song playing in the background was perfect. Gradually, Lucas walked into the gym dressed nice, but not in a suit; rather nicely dressed. Following he placed his hands in his pockets and walked to Brooke, who looked at him confused. Though before she could say anything, Lucas crashed his lips into hers. Everyone in the gym either _aww_ or whistled.

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea,  
to the sea  
to the open arms of the sea  
lonely rivers sigh 'wait for me, wait for me'  
I'll be coming home wait for me_

"Lucas-"

"Brooke, since I first met you, I knew you were the one for me. We been through so much, but it was those bumps, obstacles that has brought us closer. All the ups and downs, taught me to appreciate what I have. Especially now when I know I want you, for the rest of my life" Lucas said with a smile. Brooke looked at him in disbelief, but she began to tear when he kneeled, holding her hand.

"Brooke Penelope Cruz, will you marry me?" Lucas asked, taking out the ring. Brooke gasped, while the squad continued to _aww. _

"Yes, yes and a million times yes" Brooke cried, while Lucas placed the ring on her finger then passionately kissed her.

_Oh, my love  
my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
a long lonely time  
and time goes by so slowly  
and time can do so much  
are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
Godspeed your love to me_

Everyone in the gym began to clap, even Whitey. Haley clapped and smiled happily, her best friends belonged together. She was so happy Lucas had popped the question, she began to scan the room and noticed that those that dated each other, walked closer to hold each other and kiss. Looking further around, her eyes locked with Nathan; her heart fell. While one new love developed, hers was torn apart. Was life great? She weakly smiled, then looked away not prepared to what would happen.

Without notice, Rachel pulled her closer and kissed her for all it was forth. Immediately stunned, Haley pushed her away.

"What the hell!?" Haley shouted shocked. Brooke and Lucas pulled from one another and stared at the two girls as well as the rest of the gym. Some of the guys whistled and screamed out "more!"

Rachel walked closer to Haley, trying to hold her hands.

"Cant you see? I've been wanting to be with you since the first time I met you. And I wanted to show you now, I want you Haley" Rachel said. Haley walked back away from Rachel. She could not believe what was happening. Without saying anything else, Haley ran out of the gym.

"You little two-face-" Brooke yelled, but Lucas stopped her.

"Whatever bitch" Rachel said, and ran after Haley.

"Haley?" Rachel called out at the girls restroom.

"Go away" Haley said. Rachel stepped up on the toilet and saw Haley. She then swing herself to Haley's stall.

"How could you? Nathan and I, he loves me. And you-

"But do you love him?" Rachel asked, kneeling beside Haley.

Haley looked up at Rachel, did she?

"Yes, no. I don't know. I'm suppose to, no?" Haley cried confused. 

"Haley, I have liked you since I first saw you. Why do you think I did all those moves. They weren't defiantly to get Nathan for you" Rachel said gentle. Haley stared at Rachel, trying to make sense of al that was happening. Not thinking twice, she leaned in and kissed Rachel. The kiss was rapid but needed. After the kiss, Haley felt assured but afraid.

"What about what the others will say, or do?" Haley asked frightened. Rachel grabbed Haley's hand, and smiled.

"It doesn't mater. What matters is that we'll have each other" Rachel answered. Haley smiled, then continued to kiss Rachel.  
--

"So, I assume the rumor is true" Nathan asked coldly once he opened the door and saw Haley.

"I'm sorry-

"Unbelievable!" Nathan yelled walking inside his house, while Haley followed him.

"Nathan, I did not ever think this would ever happen. Believe me" Haley said. Nathan turned around and sighed.

"Are you really, for sure, serious about this. Are you happy?" Nathan asked.

"Yes" Haley answered.

"My lawyers will talk to yours, now just leave" Nathan said not facing Haley.

"Nathan, I want us to at least remain friends-"

"Friends, Haley are you serious? I'm going to be the laughing stock of the school. Basket player's wife leaves him for a girl? Damn you Haley, you should of stayed in tour, at least it would have been better than this" Nathan said.

"I'm sorry" Haley cried and left swiftly.

"Me too" Nathan whispered to himself.  
--

**A couple weeks later…**

Haley and Rachel walked hand in hand through the halls, while everyone gave them evil eyes. People called them names and tormented them, but after awhile they ignored it and went off with their day. The only people that talked to them were other homosexuals, that were either out in the closet and Lucas and Brooke. At timed Peyton, but they rarely spoke to one another. Nathan, remain distant from, them.

Walking to the lunch quad, Rachel and Haley sat on a table, eating until a group of guys came and started harassing them.

"Leave us alone!" Haley yelled. One of the guys smirked and grabbed Haley's arm, pushing her closer to him. Rachel tried to push him away, but another guy held her.

"Come on sweetie, you must remember how it is to have a man inside of you. Or do you want me to refresh your mind?" the guy continued to smirk.

"Leave her alone!" Rachel yelled. Sooner than later, someone stepped in and buckshee the guy that held Haley away.

"Next time I see all of you close to them, I'll do more than a punch" Nathan warned.

"Thanks Nathan" both Haley and Rachel said. Nathan smiled and sat with them at their table, they looked a little confused but were happy he began to talk to them.

"Look, sorry I've been an ass, but I needed my space. Then I also saw how the school been treating you, and I think it's wrong. How do you deal?" Nathan asked.

"Ignore. Plus school almost over. Eventually these little boys will grow up" Haley said. She was happy Nathan was talking to her again.

"I doubt that, but Haley here, always like to think positive about people" Rachel teased.

"Shut up, I can be a bitch when I want to" Haley said.

"Whatever you say, babe" Rachel laughed. Nathan joined into the laugh, and shortly the bell rang.

"Well ladies, I got to go. But consider my thank you as a little Ménage à trois between us" Nathan smirked. The girls laughed.

"Typical guy" they said, walking away.

"So is that a maybe?" Nathan said.

"We'll think about" Haley winked then grabbed Rachel's hand and walked away with her to class. Nathan laughed, and though of the song:

_My Girl Got A Girlfriend _by T-Pain

_My girl gotta girlfriend  
I just found out but its aight  
Long as i can be wit her too  
My girl gotta girlfriend  
It really is not a problem  
Cuz imma make it do what it do  
Cuz havin 2 chicks is better than no chicks  
I'd rather just join in  
Keep my girl and keep the other one too  
My girl gotta girlfriend  
It really is not a problem  
Cuz imma make it do what it do_

Nathan laughed and began to sing it to class.

**The End.**


End file.
